A Series of Shorts
by MysticalMagery
Summary: Just a bunch of One-shots and Short stories including the lovable characters of Hitman Reborn Accepting Requests OC nation! xOC /OC OC NOT ACCEPTING REQUESTS! I'm working on too many right now so deal with it :I
1. Intro and Rules

Hello! I'm back! Some simple updates on my conditions. Nothing to worry about.

Conditions:

-**FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. **When sending me your request and profile either **EMAIL** it to me or **PM** me. If you send it through a review I will ignore it.

-Sorry no **lemons**, I can make it suggesting though.

-When asking for a request I require a solid character profile, What character you want, and a brief summary of what you want to happen. (Character outline below)

-**NO** song fics. By song fic I means writing the lyrics along with the story. I **DO**, however, make stories inspired or based on songs. So if you want that done you need to link her to the song so I can hear it.

-No this does **NOT **cost munny.

-When you request the One-shot. For the love of god **DO NOT **hound me about getting it done. It will get done when it gets done.

-Also the length of the chapter varies on what idea for the story comes to my head. So if it's short, too bad, and if it's **REALLY** long, good for you.

-And YES. You can request more than one One-Shot. Just don't request them all at once wait at least one chapter before you request another one.

Profile:

Name:

Age:

Apperence (help me out here, don't be vague):

Personality (be specific! It'll make writing your story easier) :

Job (Please mention any job they would have and why, if you have a job in the Mafia be specific so I can mention it in the story):

Character(s):

Mood/Genre:

Relationship (relationship with the characters in the story like how you act with them and such):

Brief Summary of what you want to happen (don't have to be too specific but do try hard so I have something to work with):

/

Feel free to add anything you see fit! And most importantly HAVE FUN!


	2. King Of Anything

King of Anything

Adult Reborn

'_What am I doing here_...' Emily thought as she took a chance to glance at the handsom man sitting across from her sipping his espresso, his fedora shadowing his eyes.

But she knew that he was staring her down.

She could feel it.

'_135, 136,137,138,139_' She counted as she turned to stare out the window trying to count the cars passing by the small cafe, just to pass the time (It was **defiantly not** so the man across from her wouldn't see the blush forming on her face, nope not at all).

The sound of clinking china brought her attention to the man in front of her, other wise know as Reborn her partner in crime.

Literally.

The two were part of the mafia and were actually partners.

"Emily. Do you know why I've called you here today?" Reborn asked as he leaned forward onto his hands. Said girl shifted uncomfortably under the serious gaze of her curly side-burned partner.

"Honestly? I have no fucking clue why you called me here. Do we have a mission or something?" Emily asked, vulgar as ever. This caused the dark haired man to smirk slightly.

God how she hated that smirk.

1. Because it was so mocking and 2. Because it was so damn sexy.

"I need to ask you something, Emily" Reborn said as his smirk returned to his previously look of seriousness. Emily braced herself for what the mafioso would ask. Knowing Reborn, it would be something completely outrageous.

"Alright." Emily said with a sigh. Reborn nodded his head slightly.

"It concerns our last mission. More importantly the injury you received." Reborn started as Emily's hand unconsciously went to the bandages wrapped around her stomach.

It was an ambush.

And the two of them fell straight into it.

Everything was fine, the two hitman were trained for these types of situations, until a man pulled out a knife and stabbed Emily through the stomach. Most of the men where using guns and other mid-ranged weapons so Emily didn't expect for one of the men she supposedly 'knocked out' to suddenly stand up and stab her in the back. Lucky Reborn was nearby to cover her or she would have died there and then.

"Geez, are you still on about that, Reborn?" Emily said letting out a sigh of relief. She thought this was about something else. "And I thought this was about something serious." Emily said as she let out a small laugh.

"Your injury WAS serious, Emily." Reborn let out as his folded hands tensed in anger. Emily just rolled her eyes and waved it of with her hands as she leaned back into her chair.

"No it wasn't. I lived didn't I?" Emily said carelessly. A bang on the table caused her to look at the man across from her. "Reborn?" She questioned her partner who had brought his first down upon the defenseless table. Said person quickly sighed before crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair.

"Never the less. I am not here to talk about your injury." Reborn continued after composing himself. Emily quickly sat up to await what her partner had in store for her.

"Emily..." Reborn said before pausing to look up at the dark dirty-blond haired woman in front of him. Steely narrowed gray shadowed eyes met wide confused maroon eyes.

"I want you to leave the mafia."

Emily's world seemed to freeze right there and then. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"E-excuse m-me?" Emily stuttered out, not believing that her partner of 6 years was telling her this nonsense.

"You heard what I said." Reborn said without a hint of regret, or any emotion as a matter of fact. Emily quickly stood up causing her chair to fall back.

"What the **FUCK** is the matter with you, Reborn!" Emily yelled causing the people around the cafe to stop what they were doing to stair at the two hitmen.

Of course they would never know they were hitmen. To them it would seem like it was an average girl getting dumped by her good looking boyfriend.

"Calm down. You are causing a scene." Reborn said calmly. Emily did the exact opposite.

"_Calm down_? **CALM DOWN**! You want me to **FUCKING** **CALM DOWN**!" Emily yelled as she tried not let the tears of hurt and frustration come to her eyes. "Do you hear what you are saying?" Emily screamed out.

"I know very well what I am saying, Emily. You of all people know I do not speak without thinking." Reborn said calmly as he picked up his espresso and took a sip of it. This just caused Emily to get even more pissed off.

"So what! Did these past six year not mean a thing to you?" Emily growled out as she bent her head to cover her maroon eyes that began to glaze over from the tears that were threatening to come out.

Reborn didn't answer. Which just made Emily's heart heavier.

She couldn't believe what was happening. These two started their mafia careers at the same time and not to mention together. They've been on countless missions. They were practically inseparable. Not to mention they complimented each other. Emily's cheerful and daredevil like attitude mixed with Reborn's calm minded and all knowing attitude made them a perfect team.

But more importantly. The feelings that Emily had harbored for the fedora wearing man. Of course she never told him or let any signs through.

Unless.

Was this his way of rejecting her?

Did the all knowing hitman somehow find out about her feelings.

No.

He couldn't have.

She made sure not to let anything slip by.

Not even when he would seduce the countless amount of women right in front of her. No matter how much it tore her apart when he would use his irresistible charm on anything with a pair of boobs.

She wouldn't glare, huff, or cry.

She would internalize every painful emotion that threatened to rip her apart from the inside out.

So why?

Why would he tell her this.

This was probably the worst possible thing he could do to her.

"I see." Emily said trying not to sob. "You're just gonna shut me out, just like that?" She asked.

No answer.

"Fine." Emily said as she began to gather her things trying to leave the cafe as fast as possible.

"Emily." Reborn began but she wouldn't have any of his fast talking. She was not one of those women that will just fall to his will.

"I don't know who died and made you king, but I will not let you manipulate me." Emily said as she packed her things and set down some cash to pay for her half of the bill. "Whatever your reason for pushing me away can stay a secret, because I could care less." She finished as she made her way out of the cafe.

If it wasn't that he knew about her feelings then what _WAS_ it.

Emily couldn't think of one reason for the man that she was so close too to suddenly come out with that sort of a statement.

It angered her that he would ever even think to ask her of that.

Not to mention it hurt her.

It hurt her so bad that she couldn't stop the tears from escaping her wide maroon eyes.

And before she was even halfway to her car a rough tug on her arm caused her to be pulled to face Reborn, who had for some reason followed her out of the cafe.

"Emily, will you just listen to me." Reborn tried to reason.

"**NO**!" Emily screamed. Reborn stared at the girl in his hands. Her dark dirty-blond bangs covering her eyes, but not masking the glistening tears making there way down her slightly tan cheeks.

This caused the taller mans grip to slacken. He had never seen his partner cry before. Not even when she was bleeding from the recent knife wound. He always assumed that she was just the type of person who couldn't cry.

"_All my life I've been making everyone else happy while I hurt inside_." Emily whispered not once choking on the sobs threatening to escape her throat.

"I've followed every order, killed, stolen, and tortured people without complaint." She continued as her voice began to raise "I've internalized every painful emotion this life has caused in my heart.." She said before looking up to glare at her taller partner through teary eyes.

"But I refuse to give up being with the people I love." She stated defiantly.

Reborn stared in shock at the girl before bowing his head down.

Why did his partner have to be so stubborn?

He never meant for this argument to go this far.

But he had to make her see it _HIS_ way.

"_Why can't you understand_..." Reborn whispered harshly as he gripped the girls shoulder, careful not to pull at her long over the shoulder pony-tail.

"Understand _WHAT_, Reborn." The dark dirty-blond growled out.

Then she was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace.

"I don't want to lose you, Emily." Reborn let out as he tightly hugged the frozen girl. "When your heart stopped beating on that operating table, I had no idea what to do." Reborn whispered huskily into the girls triple pierced right ear with a silver industrial bar glistening at the top point of said ear.

"R-Reborn?" Emily breathed as her heart began to pound into her chest.

Never in her wildest dreams did Emily ever think Reborn, her tough-as-nails partner, would ever show her this type of affection.

"The first thing that came to my mind was that I couldn't bear to live without you." Reborn continued as his black curly side-burn tickled the side of the shocked girls face. "Then... Then you pulled through. By some grace of god you returned to me." The suit clad man explained before pulling you closer to his body.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving, not again." Reborn said before he pulled the shorter girl away before dipping down to place a soft kiss onto her lips. Emily's eyes widened to the size of dinner plate and she dropped her keys and purse in shock.

She NEVER expected Reborn to **EVER** do _THIS_ to her.

But soon the flutter in her stomach caused her eyes to flutter closed as she wrapped her arms around the mafioso's neck pulling him deeper into the intimate kiss.

It was a simple, but meaningful kiss.

Not like the sloppy half-assed kisses she seen him give to other meaningless girls.

Then Reborn pulled away.

"Do you understand now, Emily" Reborn said as he stared down at the blushing girl. Emily stared up at the taller Reborn before she gave a soft smile and nuzzled her head into his warm chest.

Emily knew Reborn was never much of a verbally emotional person.

He usually would saying random nothings, just to get the girls he wanted.

But she knew for sure that Reborn was not one for sappy 'I love you speeches'

Which was fine.

Because she found those speeches utterly ridiculous.

"I do understand, Reborn." Emily said happily causing the fedora wearing man to pat her head lovingly.

Emily needed no words to understand what her partner was saying.

They trained each other to understand without words.

Of course the kiss he just gave her was a good clue as well.

"But now, I am defiantly _**NOT**_ listening to you stupid wanna-be good intention~" Emily said grinning into her loves chest.

This caused Reborn to smirk as he shook his head.

He should have known.

So much for the 'confess my love' theory.

* * *

><p>Emily: Man I've had this one stuck in my head for a long time!<p>

Nati: MAKE ME ONE ALREADY!

Emily: *ignoring* This one was inspired by the song 'King of Anything' by Sara Bareilles. I thought it was good for Reborn. What do you guys think?

Nati: MAKE ME ONE!

Emily: *still ignoring* Is it just my crazy brain or is Reborn a little **occ**? If he is I'm sorry. I tried my best TTwTT

Nati: MAKE. ME. ONE! D:

Emily: *still ignoring...again* Well requests are still open. So yeah. I'll be making my own One-shots until someone suggest something.

Nati: *hits Emily with Yamamoto's bat* GODDAMMIT WOMAN MAKE ME ONE!

Emily: X-X

Nati: …..Uh oh...


	3. When We are Bored

When We are Bored

Giotto

For: Fujisaki Nadeshiko

Nadeshiko couldn't help but glare at the rambling man in front of her.

If looks could kill the boss of the Fereverto family would soon find himself bursting into flames.

'How can G., Daemon, and Boss **NOT** be bored.' The long dark-blue haired woman thought as she absentmindedly began to wave her head slightly causing her long dark ponytail to move, keeping her entertained, at least in _SOME_ way.

Seriously.

The 20 year old was so bored that she'd rather be at one of her modeling shoots.

At least there she could _PRETEND_ she was having fun.

"Ms. Nadeshiko are you listening?" Asked the very annoying Fereverto Boss. This caused ice blue eyes to stare coldly at him.

"Oh yes. I am _SO_ interested." Nadeshiko replied coldly, the sarcasm present in her reply caused her beloved Boss to chuckle a bit. But unlike the Vongola Primo, G. and Daemon were not impressed by the expressionless girl.

"I have to agree with Nadeshiko." Giotto began as he leaned forward onto the table. "This is getting to be a little tiresome. How about we take a break?" The blond suggested.

The look on the Fereverto head's face clearly stated his disapproval of the suggested break.

"If Primo said we should then I agree!" G. stated as he quickly got up from his seat and headed towards the door, cigarette already in hand waiting to be lite.

With out a word Daemon rose from his seat and proceeded to where lunch would be served. Soon being followed by the relieved, but always expressionless, Nadeshiko and the ever calm Giotto.

XxXxX

It wasn't long before Nadeshiko was bored of the testosterone filled room.

Listening to a group of men talk about 'manly stuff' (coughcoughwomencoughcough) was just something that didn't interest the sharp, manipulative, and sarcastic women.

So like any bored person the dark haired girl silently stood from her seat at the lunch table, and just as silently made her way out of the dining room.

The least she could do was explore a bit.

What the dark haired girl didn't notice, though, was the pair or golden-orange eyes that followed her out of the room.

"Primo are you ok? You seem distracted" G. asked, concerned that his best friend wasn't listening to him. Giotto calmly turned to his right hand man flashing him a gentle smile.

"Yes G., everything is fine. Just have some urgent business to take care of." The blond man said as he stood up from his seat, brushing his cape aside to allow him more room to move.

Seeing his boss moving G. immediately stood.

"Primo! Would you like me to accompany you!" The red head quickly shouted. The golden-orange eyed man simply gave a gentle wave.

"No need, I'll be fine" Giotto stated as he continued his way out of the lunch room.

G. slowly sat down as a look of rejection came to his face.

What business could be _SO_ important that the Primo's right hand couldn't join him?

Daemon, who sat next to the red haired guardian, just smirked as he took a sip of his tea. Only he noticed the look that the blond boss gave the female hitman.

xXxXx

Nadeshiko took her time walking down the many twisting hallways. She wasn't heading anywhere in particular. Just walking for the sake of something to do.

She didn't plan on talking to anyone she passed on her walk.

She just planned on walking in the calming silence.

So it DEFINITELY surprised her when she was suddenly pulled through a pair of doors she was passing.

Though one thing was for sure.

She may have been surprised, but definitely not unprepared.

Which is why a certain blond boss suddenly found himself with a knife to his neck.

"B-boss? What the hell do you think you are doing!" Nadeshiko shouted when she noticed just _who _she was threatening.

"A-ah. Sorry Nadeshiko, I didn't mean to surprise you." Giotto let out with a sheepish grin. This made the dark haired girl narrow her eyes in suspicion, but non-the-less lower her weapon.

"Boss you should really think twice before surprising a hitman. It's gonna get you killed." The woman said as her ice blue eyes stared straight into the golden-orange eyes of the Vongola Primo. Said person simply smiled softly, before placing a hand on the hip of the woman in front of him.

"Does it count if the hitman is the woman you love?" The blond said with his same soft smile. Nadeshiko simply smirked.

"_ESPECIALLY_ if it's the woman you love." She answered slyly. This caused the man in front of her to chuckle as he placed his head in the crook of his lovers neck.

"Don't be so cold, Shiko~" Giotto said as he inhaled his woman's scent. Nadeshiko shivered as the blonds breath came into contact with the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Giotto." The dark haired woman breathed. Said man only let out a 'Hm' as a respond, seeing as he had began to trail soft kisses up the length of the model/hitman's neck. This caused the woman to sigh as she gently pushed her lover away.

"Don't even think about it. You said so yourself, it would be dangerous for _both_ of us if anyone found out about us." Nadeshiko said as she tried not to give into those sharp handsome eyes. Giotto frowned.

"But I haven't seen you in months." The blond began as he began to reposition himself. "Between the missions and your modeling, we've hardly had any time to be together..." The 21 year old said with a disappointed frown.

Who would ever imagine the always calm, cool, and collected Vongola Boss Primo could ever act like such a child.

"We'll get caught Giotto." Nadeshiko sighed with a gentle smile as she began to fix said mans black tie. Giotto sighed as he frowned.

"Alright. I won't do _that_." The Vongola boss said as he gently cupped his lovers face in his hands. He couldn't help but notice how small his loves form was compared to his. But despite her size she fit him perfectly. The man smirked slightly as he leaned down, his lips brushing by her ear.

"_I refuse to leave empty handed_." He whispered huskily before gently bringing his lips to connect to Nadeshiko soft pink one's.

Nadeshiko couldn't help but get weak in the knees as the love of her life kissed her. Even after the millions of times Giotto kissed her, his lips _STILL_ managed to make her heart sore, her knees buckle, and her stomach flip.

Nadeshiko took a deep breath to calm herself.

And after composing herself she proceeded to wrap her arms around the taller mans neck. That was one thing she loved about her blond lover. Even though she was a model, Giotto was still taller than her. Her lips curled into a smile as her stomach began to flip.

Simple kisses where the best.

That is, until something wet and soft brushed against the dark haired girls lips. Seems like Giotto wanted to explore her mouth.

And although simple kisses were the best, these intimate kisses where better.

Too bad she wasn't about to let him get his way.

Nadeshiko could feel the blond man smirk as his hand began to travel up her legs as he pushed her against the wall so he could pinch her inner thigh, causing the women to gasp. Giotto immediately took advantage as he gently slide his tongue into her mouth.

He began to explore his loves mouth as his prize for victory, loving the peppermint taste her cavern held.

Though the Primo may have won the battle, he certainly did not win the war.

Soon Nadeshiko's own appendage tried to challenge her lover.

But Giotto did not accept.

He had no interest in completely dominating his love.

So he took to swirling his appendage around the smaller one. Engaging in almost a dance like kiss. But soon the two pulled away. Both breathing heavily from the intensive kiss that just took place.

"_Giotto" _Nadeshiko whispered as she looked up at the love of her life.

"Yes, amore mio?" Giotto answered as he placed his forehead connected with the dark-blue headed girl's.

"_Ti amo._" She whispered gently as she closed her eyes to inhale the scent of the man she loved. Giotto smiled gently as he wrapped his arms around the thin girl bringing her closer.

"_I love you as well._" He whispered into the woman's ear before pulling away to place a kiss on her forehead.

Then her nose.

….

Cheek

….

Ear

….

Neck

….

"G-Giotto.." Nadeshiko breathed as a surge of pleasure racked her body as his lips continued to leave a trail of kisses down her neck to her chest, where the blond could feel the blue haired girls heart begin to pick up pace.

_**BANG**_

"PRIMO!"

And then it was over as both persons turned to the door to see a certain red head staring wide eyed at the scene in front of him.

Primo and Nadeshiko.

**Alone**.

_Together._

Blushing.

With said girl **extremly** close to a certain blond Vongola boss.

"Nufufu. Seems like we've interrupted something." Daemon laughed as he smirked at the blushing pair.

….

….

….

Well so much for keeping this a secret.

* * *

><p>Emily: Waaaaahhhhhhhhhh how could such a good day end so badly! TTwTT<p>

Rin: Hm? What's wrong?

Emily: *****sniffle*** **Well today started off so good. I started writing Nati's One-shot then Saki-Shiko-chan asked for a request so I started with hers and then my dad told me I had to drive my grandma to the dentist, so I did that and then all this crazy stuff happened and I ended up locking my keys inside my car! TTwTT

Rin: Wow... that sucks...

Emily: *nods and wipes eyes* Then when I was halfway through my self hating rant my grandma just grabs me and takes me into a store and buy me an ice cream to eat while I waited for the lock smith from AAA to come. I felt so stupid.

Rin: I see. Did the ice cream make you feel better?

Emily: *sniff* Yeah... kinda...

Rin: Then there you go. And 'hey' you even managed to finish...Saki-Shiko...chans?...er... Yeah, you make the weirdest nicknames Em.

Emily: I thought it was cute =_=

Rin: Right. Whatever. Anyways you managed to finish her one-shot. So I say it was a very productive day.

Emily: I guess... Man I feel like I screwed up this one-shot. It's so hard to writing for a character that barley ANYONE knows that much about. I hope he didn't come out OOC...

Rin: I'm sure it's fine.

Emily: I hope. Tell me what you think guys!

*door is kicked in*

Nati: HEY WHERE'S MY ONE-SHOT!

Emily: Hiiii! N-nati! Er.. hehe. Funny thing about that... you see... um...

Nati: *Takes out Hibari's tonfa*

Emily: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Er... READ AND REVIEW! I'LL TRY AND MAKE A NEW ONE-SHOT EVERYDAY! REQUESTS ARE ALWAYS OPEN! *runs away*

Nati: GET BACK HERE! *chases*


	4. Funny Sunny Day

Funny Sunny Day

Yamamoto Takeshi

For Nati

'_Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit DAMMIT_!'

Nati mentally growled as she almost tore the test paper that was currently crumpled in between her small hands.

Any sane person would wonder why the usually cool headed 19 year old, American transfer student, would be looking so pissed off as she walked down the street, heading towards her shared apartment, under the beautiful blue sky of Namimori.

The simple reason was that she had just found out that she failed her Math college final. But what was worse was that she might have to re-take the class.

And that was something she did **NOT** want to do.

"**DAMMIT**!" Nati screamed out as she proceeded to, finally, rip the test paper into confetti and throw it up into the air. "**SCREW** that damn teacher!" she growled out not noticing a taller boy turn the corner whistling a happy tune.

"Ah. Na-chan how are you?" Said the cheerful voice of Yamamoto Takeshi as he noticed the older girl. Nati proceeded to glare up at the extremely taller boy. Normally she would have blushed at the sight of the younger baseball playing guardian. But today she _just_ wasn't in the mood.

"**I'M PISSED OFF! WHAT DOES IT FRIKIN' LOOK LIKE**!" Nati yelled out to the boy carrying a baseball bat on his shoulder. By the look of it, it was obvious that he just came back from practice.

"Oh? Well that's too bad." Yamamoto said with his regular smile on. Which sent Nati into a flurry of rage.

"**BAD**! No Takeshi, things aren't just BAD. Things are **FLIPPIN' **_**HORRIBLE**_!" Nati began to explain as said boy proceeded to watch her rant with an amused smile. "I just _FAILED_ my math final, Takeshi! _**FAILED**_. It's gonna take a **DAMN MIRICAL** for me to pass this class!" The soft brown haired girl shouted as her mid-back length hair whipped around her form.

"Hmm. That does sound horrible." The cheerful boy said as he frowned slightly and put a hand to his chin in thought. Nati then proceeded to hyperventilate at the thought of repeating her math course.

"Well I guess there's only one thing to do." Yamamoto said cheerfully with a smile once again on his proud looking face. Nati proceeded to look up at the boy in annoyance.

"Oh yeah? And what is _THAT_?" Nati said with a skeptical look at the boy that seemed to be proud of his thought and his free hand, that wasn't holding his bat, moved to his hip.

"Just forget about it." Yamamoto said with out a care. This caused the frustrated girls jaw to drop at the ridiculousness coming out of the younger boy's mouth.

"W-what?" The shocked girl asked as the naive boy just smiled.

"Well Na-chan, it seems like you can't do much so you should just forget about it." Yamamoto explained cheerfully.

Now Nati seemed to understand why her roommates found it so hard to believe that _THIS_ boy was the Vongola Rain Guardian.

"Takeshi what the hell is wrong with you?" Nati deadpanned giving the smiling boy a blank stare.

"Hm? What do you mean Na-chan? I feel perfectly fine." The rain guardian replied with a grin. If this were an anime Nati definitely would have sweat-dropped.

"Takeshi." Nati said before she let out a sigh. "Forget it. I'm too depressed to even argue..." The older girl breathed out as her shoulder slumped in defeat.

Yamamoto let out a laugh as he stared down at the hunched over girl.

"You're such a funny girl Na-chan~" The dark haired boy let out. This caused the depressed girl to just slump lower.

"Yeah... thanks. Maybe I'll contemplate becoming a comedian." Nati said as she continued in the direction of her apartment.

She decided that once she got home, she would have Emily bake her something yummy to eat, and lock herself in her room to wallow in her own self pity. Maybe she would even ask Rin to play some Resident Evil with her to take her mind off of things.

"Hm? Na-chan? Where are you going?" Yamamoto asked with a confused frown on his fact. Nati just sighed once again.

"I'm going _home_." She answered back.

"But it's such a nice day. You should be outside." The younger boy said frowning as his head tilted slightly. Nati just sighed once more.

"No offense Takeshi, but my day has been horrible. I just want to go home, eat some of Emily's chocolate chip muffins, maybe beat the crap out of some zombies in Resident Evil, and finally just wallow in my own self pity." The light brunette haired girl explained in almost a pleading voice.

This caused the baseball playing boy to pout.

"Well ok then. I'll walk you home." Yamamoto said as he went to stand next to the big boobed girl.

"Yeah...whatever." She let out absentmindedly.

XxXxX

"Ah~ The sky looks so nice today." Yamamoto chirped as he stared up at the orange sky. Nati just grunted in response.

...

...

...

"Hmm, I wish I could just sit and watch the sun set." The carefree boy continued as the two teens made their way through Namimori park.

"Yeah..."Nati responded quietly. The dark haired boy frowned as he stared down at his companion.

"Na-chan?" He asked.

"Yeah" She answered not turning to look at him.

"Why is this so important to you? Can't you just try again?" Yamamoto asked innocently. At this Nati stopped walking, the boy stopping a few paces ahead of her. "Na-chan?" He questioned, turning to stare at the girl.

Nati couldn't help but stare down at the boards of the bridge the two stood upon. Now that she had had some time to calm down, the gravity of the situation was starting to get to her.

Because of this.

She might have to...

Nati couldn't stop the tears from coming to her hazel green eyes as her bangs shadowed her eyes to conceal her pain. Yamamoto proceeded to stare at the smaller girl in confusion, as she began to shake slightly.

"It's..." She began before she went silent as she clenched her fists.

"Na-chan?" Yamamoto let out once again as he turned fully to face the hispanic-american girl.

"It's my parents." Nati finally chocked out as she started to shake.

"Your parents? What about them?" Yamamoto asked a bit surprised.

Never once had the of the girl, nor her two roommates, mention a word about their parents.

The only thing he, or any of the Vongola guardians, knew about three hispanic-american girl's family were that they were outer branch mafia families. The only connection the three girls had to each other was the fact that they lived in the same state, and that 9th Cloud guardian had gathered them to make a special team, that was later sent to Japan to help train the 10th for his battle against the Varia.

So the taller boy made sure to listen intently to what the older girl was about to say.

"_I made a deal with them...and now..._" The smaller girl whispered as her form began to shake even more. "Now..." Nati continued before she lifted her head so that teary hazel green orbs met golden brown.

"Now I may have to leave this place." She stated dropping her gaze to the ground once again as tear made their way down her peachy cheeks.

The taller boy stared at the older girl in shock. How in the world could a simple test determine the fate of the girl in front of him?

Nati could feel Yamamoto's gaze on her crying form. The worst part of this wasn't that she would have to leave Japan. Nor was it the fact that while everyone would continue to grow with the Vongola 10th, while she stayed behind.

No.

The worst part was that she would be leaving _**HIM**_.

If she failed this class.

It would be the end of her seeing the Rain guardian.

'_I never even got to tell him how I felt about him_.' She thought, refusing to look at the boy she had fallen for.

Silence was heard as the two teens stood on the empty bridge.

"Nati." said a soft, calming voice as arms wrapped around said girls form.

Nati froze in shock as she looked up at the speaker.

Her tear filled eyes glistening in the light of the setting sun.

Yamamoto just smiled down at her.

"Please don't be sad." The taller boy said as he pulled away slighty so that he could wipe the tears from the smaller girls hazel green eyes. "I don't like it when you cry." He smiled.

"_T-Takeshi_?" Nati whispered.

And then his lips met hers.

It was a simple, but deep kiss.

But she was loving every minute of it.

And then they parted. Hazel green staring into golden brown orbs.

As the wind played through the hair of the teens staring deeply into each others eyes.

Then Yamamoto let out a laugh making the light brown haired girl stared at him strangely.

"What a funny sunny day this turned out to be." He said as he grabbed her hand with his usual smile.

Nati continue to stair at the smiling boy.

Then she smiled and interlaced their fingers together.

And as Yamamoto gave her smaller hand a reassuring squeeze before pulling her along, she couldn't help but feel a little hopeful.

"Yeah." she agreed "That it is."

* * *

><p>Emily: THERE! Are you HAPPY now? *glare*<p>

Nati: Very much.

Emily: Thank god! Now will you stop hitting me!

Nati: Not until you do my Hibari One-shot. *grin*

Emily: TTwTT But he scares me.

Nati: To bad. ^_^

Emily: D':

Inspired by Nati who was listening to 'Funny Sunny Day' by SxOxU


	5. Like First, Like Tenth

Like First, Like Tenth

Sawada Tsunayoshi

For: What. The. Fudge. WTF

Valentines day.

The crack hallmark holiday so that a person can have a day to realize how very much alone they are.

At least that's what went through the mind of 14 year old Mizuki Mika as she let out a sigh, watching as almost every girl in the school waited on pins and needles to give their homemade chocolates to either the silver haired bomber, Gokudera Hayato, or to the ever cheerful Yamamoto Takashi .

Mika shook her head at the stupidity of these girls causing short, layered jet black hair that was boyishly cut to mid-neck to sway slightly.

'_I don't understand why these girls go so crazy over Takashi and Hayato..._' She thought as her gold eyes flickered to the side so she could observe the depressed brown haired boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, 2 rows away from her seat.

None of these girls knew a thing about the REAL Gokudera of Yamamoto, yet they claimed to be deeply in love with them.

Maybe she felt this way because she spent so much time with them after school, due to her being in the mafia and all...

"Alright, everybody break for lunch." The only adult in the room said before walking out of the classoom.

As the teacher left the room a loud rumble was heard.

Then the sound of squealing girls.

And finally the sound every door in the room almost being ripped off of its hinges.

Mika literally jump out of the room to avoid being trampled by the girls flooding in from every opening in the room.

And yes.

Some where even coming in through the windows... and the air vents.

The black haired girl was breathing heavily from the action of jumping for her life.

Though she was sure if she hadn't jumped she would have definitely died of suffocation.

"Hiiiiiiii! S-someone! Help!" squealed a familiar voice.

The black haired girl turned quickly to see half of a familiar looking boy's body fighting to get out of the girl infested room.

"TSUNA!" Mika yelled over the squeals coming from the girl. Soon wide brown eyes met sharp gold eyes.

"M-Mika-chan! H-help me!" shouted the panicking boy. Said girl nodded before running towards the boy and latching onto his only free hand.

"Alright Tsuna this may hurt." She let out before giving the boy a strong tug.

Mika pulled with all her might so the boy would be free of his girly prison and, at first, the boy didn't budge at all.

So Mika took drastic measure.

She placed her feet on either side of the door and once again began pulling with all her might and slowly the boy began to move until he was finally free.

Though the freedom of the mob of girls sent the two teens flying landing in a heap on the floor.

"A-arigato Mika-chan." Thanked the dizzy Tsuna, slightly blushing at the awkward position he was in.

"N-no problem, but I don't think Hayato and Takashi are going to join us for lunch." She answered breathlessly, trying to move the boy from on top of her.

XxXxX

Mika couldn't help but fidget as she watched the boy sitting across from her sigh in a depressed manner...again.

"Tsuna...what's wrong?" the gold eyes girl asked the future mafia boss.

Said boy looked up at the question before looking away and sighing for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"I-it...it's nothing Mika-chan..." the gentle boy whispered.

Said girl blush at the sight of Tsuna's flushed cheeks. She couldn't help herself that she found the uke-type boy attractive.

"Tsuna." the black haired girl began as she moved closer to the sulking boy, her hand slowly inching towards her bag. "Just tell me whats bothering you...it'll help you feel better..."

Said boy glanced at the golden eyed girl.

Then with a long sigh he looked back down.

"I..." he began.

"I'm just sad." the boy whispered.

Mika's hand inched into her bag.

"I didn't get any chocolates this year...not even from Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna finally admitted.

Mika's hand froze as a realization came over her mind.

'_Tsuna loves Kyoko..._' she thought.

Mika couldn't help but be hurt at this thought.

Was it possible that the brown haired boy wouldn't even look twice at her if she decided to give him her homemade chocolates?

No.

She had to try.

Even if she got flat out rejected, she had to let him know how she felt.

If things took a turn for the worst, at least she could say she had the courage to confess.

Mika shook slightly as she brought out her box of candies, hoping that Tsuna wouldn't see it from the corner of his eyes.

She remembered, as she glanced down at the colorfully decorated box, how she had to stay up extra late making chocolates due to her job working the local Cafe.

Like Hayato, Mika was in the same predicament of struggling to pay the monthly rent of her apartment.

So with a new determination in her golden orbs, she looked up at the depressed boy.

"Tsuna." Mika began as she brought out her box of chocolates.

Said boy turned at the sound of the determination in the black haired girls voice.

Then that's when it happened.

Warm lips met his cheek softly as a heart shaped box was placed into his hands.

"Happy valentines day." Mika said, a bit of shyness added to her determination.

Tsuna blushed fiercely as he turned to face the dark haired girl.

"M-mika-c-chan?" Tsuna sttutured with his mouth agape.

Mika couldn't resist the sight of the uke-type boy any longer.

So taking advantage of the shock the boy was in, she kissed him full on the lips.

Tsuna froze in his place.

He couldn't believe what was happening.

Which gave Mika the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss as she easily slipped her tongue into the Vongola tenths cavern.

Now Mika herself wasn't too experienced in the field of 'french kissing', so she just look to exploring Tsuna's mouth, now and then she would softly, so as not to scare him, rub her more experienced tongue against his frozen appendage.

But soon the two pulled away. Both breathing heavily from the kiss that just took place.

Tsuna couldn't speak as his cheeks flushed, his head was in a daze as he tried to comprehend what was taking place as he was slowly being pushed to the floor.

Mika couldn't help herself as she started to softly place shy, but well placed kisses down the boys neck.

That's what seemed to wake Tsuna out of his stupor.

"M-mika-chan...W-we shouldn't be doing this!" Tsuna tried to argue as he tried to ignore the new feeling rising in his chest, resisting the strange urge to make a noise at the feeling of pleasure.

Mika hummed gently, and Tsuna couldn't help but shutter helplessly under her more dominant form.

"Tsuna..." Mika whispered softly as she lifted her head.

Sharp gold eyes filled with emotion met wide, slightly glazed over, brown orbs.

"M-mika-chan?"said boy questioned before she gently placed her head against his forehead.

"I want you to know that-"

"I'm so sorry Juudaime! I couldn't seem too-" Yelled the voice of a certain silver head bomber, before he froze at the scene before him.

Why was Mika laying on top of Tsuna?

And why were they both blushing deeply?

"G-Gokudera-kun! Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried as his face turned from an alluring pink to a embarrassing scarlet.

Said boys just continued to stare

...

...

...

"Hahaha! Looks like we are interrupting something, hmm! I wonder what kind of game Mika and Tsuna are playing." the cheerfully oblivious Yamamoto chirped as he smiled brightly.

Gokudera, though, was at a loss for words as he stared at the scene.

Though Mika new one thing was for sure.

Gokudera was NEVER going to let her hear the end of it.

"WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO THE JUUDAIME!" the chain smoker finally yelled, out of his shock and stupor I suppose.

Mika slowly rose from her position so she could take the punishment that the bomber was going to give.

'_Well at least I had the courage to confess..._' The gold eyed girl thought.

But slowly a shaky and sweaty hand secretly wrapped itself around hers.

Mika was in shock as she turned to face the brown haired boy.

And as Tsuna gave her a shy smile, blushing pink again, new thoughts entered the girls head.

I guess her Valentines wouldn't be as lonely as she thought it would be.

* * *

><p>Emily: Nya! Done! Wow I haven't typed a One-shot in forever. I hope I didn't get rusty W-chan.<p>

Nati: Now that you are done with this, will you finally finish that crack story we thought of!

Emily: -_- god you nag a lot.

Nati: VOOOI! Don't make me throw a wine glass at you!

Emily:...I'll be good TTwTT

Nati: hmph! That's what I thought! Now GET TO WORK!

Emily: Fine! Geez... anyways. I hope you guys liked it. I think it's horrible, but due to recent events I'm lead to believe that I may just be crazy... Anyways... requests are _**ALWAYS OPEN**_ I put up a character shell in the first chapter to make things easier. So just get it done and send it to me ;D

Nati: Oh! And don't forget to REVIEW! It's helps my E-chan's writers self-eestem.

Emily: Nati...you are so great... :'D ANYWAYS! I know this is sorta like my Giotto one, but I had this weired idea that since Giotto and Tsuna are so alike they would have (sorta) the same romantic experience... Or was I stupid -_- ... anyways I thinks Tsuna's too cute ;D


	6. Aishiteru

Aishiteru

Gokudera

For Princess of wolves3

Sakura Monogatatori was thanking the high heavens that she was fast.

The reason being that if she wasn't she would most probably have been murdered by the demon prefect known as Hibari Kyoya.

So as she walked through the empty halls of Namimori middle she said a silent prayer to the lord, thanking them for her gift of speed that helped her escape unscathed.

But as the door to her homeroom came into sight, Sakura stumbled.

The white haired girl winced slightly as she suddenly felt pain in her right leg.

Mentally the girl cursed, as orange hyper will like eyes slowly looked down to see a tonfa shaped bruise starting to form on the pale skin of her leg.

Ok, so she didn't _exactly _come out of the battle unscathed, but at least she didn't get 'bitten to death'...

Sakura breathed a deep breath and decided to ignore the pain in her leg, so she could continue her way toward her class.

'_I really need to start paying more attention to the lunch bell…_' sighed the small girl as she slowly opened the sliding door to her class.

As she entered the room only 2 sets of eyes turned to look at.

The first being her childhood friend Takeshi, or Yamamoto.

The second being the soft brown eyes of Tsuna.

"I see that you've decided to join us for afternoon classes Ms. Monogatatori." The teacher drawled out not even bothering to look at the long haired girl.

It was a normal for Sakura to come into class late during lunch and the teacher had long since given up trying to get the shy girl to be on time.

"_Y-yes S-sensei…_" Sakura whispered as a reply as she began to fiddle with the hem of her school blouse.

"Well take your seat and pay attention." The glasses wearing man dismissed as he continued to write notes down on the board.

Sakura nodded quickly and proceeded to take her seat as an embarrassed blush came to her face.

The first thing she did was give a reassuring look towards the two boys who's eyes where glued to her.

Then after a small sigh the girl quickly, but silently, began to take out her writing material.

"Tch, stupid woman." Growled the rough voice of her neighbor.

Sakura flinched before slowly turning to the silver haired bomber.

"W-what did I do now..." The orange eyed girl asked.

Gokudera Hayato proceeded to glare at the small girl next to him.

"Stupid woman, you disgraced the Vongola name!" The olive green eyed boy snapped quietly.

Sakura flinched once again before she ducked her head down in shame.

It was the same thing everyday.

She would come into class late because she spaced out during lunch and Gokudera would insult her for embarrassing Tsuna or the family.

By now she should have been use to it by now, but every time he would glare at her it would hurt.

Every time he would spit out an insult her heart would burn.

And it had nothing to do with the fact that he was insulting her.

No.

It was the simple fact that even after the insults and threats, Sakura couldn't help but harbor a deep love for the Italian boy.

That's right, the small, shy, and generally clumsy girl known as Sakura was in love with the Hurricane Bomber.

"_I-i'm sorry..._" the white haired girl whispered as she tried to focus on taking class notes.

The silver haired boy said nothing as he turned his head away from the Vongola's Eclipse guardian.

XxXxX

"Sakura-chan a-are you ok?" came the soft voice of the Vongola tenth.

Sakura suddenly looked at the boy with a small blush on her face.

She was once again caught spacing out.

"W-what?" the orange eyed girl stuttered out in confusion.

"STUPID WOMAN!" Gokudera shouted causing said 'woman' to jump in fear. "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE THE JUUDAIME!" the hot tempered boy continued.

"Mah Mah, Calm down Gokudera." Smiled Yamamoto as Sakura hid behind him.

"Shut up baseball idiot." Said boy growled out as his hands twitched in hopes of being able to use his dynamite.

"G-Gokudera-kun, p-please calm down." Tsuna pleaded with his wannabe-right-hand-man.

The silver haired boy immediately turned happily towards the brown haired boss.

"Anything you say Juudaime!" Gokudera said with a smile.

And although Sakura hated it, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Tsuna.

"Nee, Sa-chan are you ok?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully as he turned to stare at his shorter friend.

"Yes, I'm fine Takashi..." answered the hitwoman as she stepped back to give her baseball loving friend some room to stand.

"A-are you sure? Your limping a bit..." Tsuna pointed out as the group of four continued their track towards the own boys house to study.

Sakura tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Oh! Er... I'm fine, really!" said girl tried to dismiss only to receive several looks of doubt. Then with a sigh she smiled at the three boys "Seriously guys, I just fell on my way back to class. Nothing big." She finished trying to convince the three boys.

"Tch, whatever. Like I care." Gokudera immediately dismissed and started walking ahead.

Tsuna simply nodded and quickly proceeded to follow the silver haired bomber.

The girl sighed in depression at the sight of the two boys.

She couldn't help, but wish for the boy to care about her in the same way that he cared about the Vongola Tenth...

...

Sakura was about to continue until a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Sakura." Said the suddenly deep voice of Yamamoto.

Surprisingly serious light brown eyes meet soft hyper will like orange eyes.

"Take...shi?" the smaller girl questioned. She always found it a little strange how her best friends personality could take such a drastic turn...

"Sakura, was it because of... you know..." The dark haired boy began making said girl look down.

Said girls face darkened at the thought of the sickness she had.

It was a disease that her grandmother, from her fathers side, had and died from.

It was an illness that caused her blood to go black and eat away at her internal organs which caused her improper sleep and problems when it came to eating.

Sakura, though, didn't have it as bad as her grandmother did so she wasn't bedridden or unable to move.

But it _was_ what made her so small and frail looking from lack of nutrition, and she often got sick due to it eating away at her immune system.

"N-no Takeshi...it's not that..." the sickly girl stuttered.

Yamamoto stared at the girl for a moment before a smile broke out onto his face.

"Ok Sa-chan!" the swordsman cheered causing the girl to wish she could sweat drop, like in an anime.

'_Takeshi...your mood swings aren't normal..._'

xXxXx

...

...

...

...

And suddenly the door was kicked open.

"SA-CHAN~!" Shouted a voice causing the four teens that were previously doing their homework in silence to jump and/or scream and look at the door.

"D-Dr. Shamal w-what are you d-doing here?" asked a shaking Sakura.

Immediately said doctor pranced over to the white haired girl.

"You're parents called me! It seems you'll be spending the night with me since they'll be home late today~." the womanizing doctor squealed.

Sakura sighed, she _hated _spending time with the 'uncle' like family doctor.

"Um... are you sure? Can't I just go home..." the white haired girl asked as her orange orbs trailed down to the floor.

Shamal immediately swung his arm around the obviously uncomfortable girl.

"Now now Sa-chan, I'm just following your parents orders." the doctor sang before getting up. "Now hurry and pack your things, we are going to be visiting some people tonight." Shamal said cheerfully.

'_Great, that means we're going to a bar. Now how the hell am I going to finish my homework._' Sakura thought with distaste.

Of course she would never say it out loud...

As Shamal left the room Sakura sighed but never the less proceeded to pick up her things.

"Oi woman! You aren't _really_ going with that pervert, are you?" Gokudera growled out with a glare.

Sakura was a little surprised at the fact that the olive green eyed boy bothered to ask such a... caring? question.

"W-well, my parents asked him to take care of me so..._yeah_..." the shy girl quietly let out as her face began to burn under the gaze of the boy she admired.

"Nee, Gokudera are you worried about Sa-chan?" Yamamoto chirped causing said boy to immediately turn on him.

"IDIOT! Why would I be worried about _her_, I'm just wondering why she's so stupid to actually go with that damned doctor!" Gokudera yelled at the taller boy.

_STUPID_...

It seems that, that was all she would ever be to the olive green eyed boy.

So without even so much as a 'good bye' Sakura rushed out of the room, leaving the three boys in confusion.

'_Maybe...going to the bar isn't such a bad idea...'_

XxXxX

"_**I'm a little tea pot short and...**_hee hee~ I forgot the words." slurred a normally quiet and reserved voice of a certain white haired girl.

That's right.

15 year old Sakura Monogatatori, the shy, generally kind hearted, sickly girl was drunk.

Which was perfect for a group of high school boys who were looking for a good time.

"Well look what we have here." said the smirking boy as he stood in the way of the swaying girl.

"Hi there~!" chirped the drunk girl with an enthusiastic wave.

This caused the group of three boys to smirk.

"Well hello there, whats a girl like you doing out at a time like this?" the second boy asked as his eyes rolled up and down the young girls body stopping at her well developed breast (well as, well developed as a 15 year old could get...).

Sakura proceeded to give a dizzy like smile as she put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Eeeeeehhhh, I _think_ I'm going home. Or maybe I'm not. Who knows~" she answered carelessly even giving the boys a sloppy twirl, almost tripping in the process if one of the boys hadn't caught her.

"Well since you seem a little..._lost_. How about you come with us? It's dangerous to be out alone at this time." said the first boy as he held the small girls arm.

"Yeah, you never know what might be out." Said the grinning third boy.

"Really, someone as cute as you might just _run into trouble _and _get hurt_." Said the smirking second boy.

Sakura frowned at the three boys.

"I don't know, you guys seem pretty shady and freaky looking." she answered bluntly, surprising the three boys.

Then they growled.

"Why you little-" the one holding Sakura's arm started as he raised his hand to slap the unaware girl.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Shouted a rough voice causing four pairs of eyes to snap towards the voice.

And there standing in the middle of the road, plastic bag full of convenience store bought food in hand and cigarette in mouth, was a furious looking Gokudera.

It took Sakura a few seconds to recognize the him, but it was no doubt that it was.

"Hey kid, how about you mind your own business!" Shouted the second boy of the group.

Gokudera growled and glared at the boy.

"That stupid woman is my business." the silver haired boy seethed.

"Aw! That's the nicest thing you've ever said about me Goku-kun~" Sakura squealed causing the glaring olive green eyes to turn to her.

"Shut up!" he responded before throwing his cigarette out of his mouth so he could focusing on the three high-schoolers. "I'll give you ten seconds to let her go and get out of my sight or else." the Storm guardian growled stomping on the fallen nicotine stick.

The three boys then proceeded to laugh.

"Oh please! It's three against one! What can you do?" the leader of the group growled as he roughly dropped the drunk girl on the ground.

And in what seemed to be like a blur, but looking back Sakura was sure it was because she was completely wasted, the three boy were beaten to a bloody pulp and the two teens where now on their way to Sakura's house.

"Idiot woman! Why the hell do you reek of Saki!" Gokudera shouted as he supported the drunk Sakura.

Said girl just let out a giggle.

"Shamal took me to a bar after I left Tsu-kun's place~!" Sakura proclaimed almost proud.

Gokudera almost got whiplash from how fast his head turned to stare at the smaller white haired girl.

"That idiot Doctor took you to a _**bar**_!" the taller boy wheezed. Sakura immediately nodded her head.

"Yup! Shamal said that Saki would help me drown my sorrows~ Oh look my house! HI HOUSE!" the orange eyed girl shouted as she jumped out of the shocked boys hold so that she could wave crazily at her house.

"Idiot! Stop screaming!" Gokudera hissed as he grabbed the girl and quickly ran to her front door.

After calming down the excitedly drunk girl the two proceeded to open the house to find it empty.

'_Where is everyone?_' The silver haired boy wondered as he explored the house while waiting for Sakura to finish her bath and changing.

"Ahhhh~ That water was soooo warm~" sighed a ditzy looking Sakura as she stumbled her way out of the bathroom.

"Dammit woman!" Gokudera shouted as he caught the white haired girl before she fell.

Sakura just giggled as the boy pulled her up straight.

"What were you so damn _sad _about that you had to drink so much?" The silver haired boy growled as he dragged the orange eyed boy to her bed.

"You." answered the girl nonchalant.

This made the boy freeze.

"_**BED TIIIIIIMMMMMMMEEEEEE~!**_" She sang as she jumped to her bed and proceeded to bury herself in the sheets that made up her bed. "_Soooooofffffffttttttt~_" She hissed as she continued to snuggle into her sheets.

"O-oi!" the bomber shouted as he proceeded to stomp towards the bed and rip the cover off of the girl.

"_Cooooolllllldddddd..._" She hissed as she tried to curl up into a ball to conserve her warmth.

But Gokudera wouldn't have that.

"Woman answer me!" He growled as he roughly grabbed the girl by the arm.

"Ow! Why do you have to be so mean to me Goku-kun?" The girl whinned as tear threatened to come to her eyes. This made said boy stop as he noticed the tears in the drunk girls eyes.

"What?" He stated.

Sakura sniffed softly as more tears gathered in her eyes.

"You are always being so mean to me and it hurts me so much because I really like you..." The girl slurred out as tears began to fall down her hyper will orange eyes.

Gokudera stared down at the girl in shock.

She..._liked_ him?

Even after all the nasty things he had said to her.

"_Goku-kun..._" whispered the white haired haired girl.

Gokudera turned to face the girl only to suddenly find something soft and wet on his cheek.

"_Thank you for taking care of me_..." she whispered.

The silver haired silver haired boy stood in shock as he stared down at the now asleep girl.

xXxXx

The next morning Sakura couldn't help, but want to kill herself.

'_How could I have_ _done that..._' Thought a hung over Sakura as she stared down at the warm cup of tea that had long since gone cold.

Normally the small hitwoman would have been in school, but due to the fact that she was already weak from the major hangover she had and the fact that it was heavily raining made it a very bad day for her to go to school.

'_Dammit... he must hate me now..._' The girl thought as she let out a small cough.

With the way things were going, she would probably have to miss the next two days of school.

'_But I can't!_' the sickly girl thought as her small hands tightened into fists. '_I have to do **something**_' she decided.

So as quickly as she could the girl dressed in her uniform and threw on a thick hooded jacket, in hopes that it would shield her from the rain.

"Man, what an awful day to leave my umbrella at school..." The girl commented as she looked out the window at the rain with disdain.

But she had to do something...

XxXxX

'_You are always being so mean to me and it hurts me so much because I really like you..._'

Gokudera Hayato just couldn't seem to get those words out of his head as he sat in class, olive eyes fixed on the empty desk next to him.

He kinda figured that he wouldn't be seeing the white haired girl after what she went through that night.

"Gokudera, how about you read the next passage." The teacher suddenly asked with a glare.

It was obvious that the grown man knew that the silver haired bombers focus was else where today.

Which just made said boy growl, about ready to tell the grown man off if it wasn't for the sliding door of the class room to suddenly slam open.

Standing in the door way soaked to the bone was a pale faced Sakura.

Hyper will like orange eyes met surprised olive green eyes.

And then she fell to the floor.

"SAKURA!" Shouted the two voices of Yamamoto and Tsuna.

Said black haired boy immediately rushed to the fallen girls side.

"She has a fever!" the boy shouted as he felt the pale girls burning forehead.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii! S-sensei! She needs to go to the nurse!" Tsuna shouted as he stood by the fallen Eclipse guardians shacking form.

Said teacher seemed to be in shock at the sight of the fallen student.

"I-i...I.." the grown man stuttered out making a certain Italian boy snap out of his shock as he growled loudly.

"Screw this!" He shouted as he grabbed the small girl out of the arms of the baseball obsessed boy and quickly ran out of the room ignoring the calls from his teacher and friends.

'_Dammit you stupid woman!_' the chain smoker growled as he quickly spotted the door to the nurses office.

He wasted no time as he kicked the door open causing the only occupant to jump out of his chair in shock.

"Oh, it's just you, I already told you I don't treat me-" the seemingly fine doctor began, obviously not noticing the small girl in the silver haired boys arms.

"SHUT UP! I don't need your damn treatment, but you need to help Sakura!" Gokudera shouted not even letting the doctor finish his sentence.

Immediately after that Doctor Shamal noticed the the girl in his arms.

"Dammit!" He cursed as he rushed towards a cabinet. "Hurry up, take off that wet jacket and put her on the bed, and **make sure** you cover her." the Doctor commanded as he gathered the supplies needed, and immediately began taking the girls temperature and other needed thing.

Gokudera watched as the man did a number of tests on the heavily breathing girl a small blush was present on the girls pale skin indicating just how severe her fever was.

"Well it seems that all she has is a fever, nothing more. I just don't understand why Sakura would go out in the rain." the Doctor started as he sat at his desk and began to quickly write down some notes on a medical chart.

"She's lucky that all that happened to her, considering her condition..." The man trailed off catching the silver haired smokers attention.

"Condition? What condition?" the bomber asked.

Doctor Shamal gave the boy a serious look.

"You mean you don't know?" He said before looking at the now calmer looking girl. "Of course she wouldn't say anything..." he said more to himself.

This just made the Italian teen growl as he shot out of his chair.

"DAMMIT SHAMAL! ANSWER ME!" He screamed making the room become silent.

Said Doctor stared at the olive green eyed boy.

...

...

...

Then he sighed as he stood up from his chair.

"Sakura has a disease called 'Nero Sangue', It was a disease that her grandmother, from her fathers side, had and died from." the man explained as he stared at the white haired girl.

"It's an illness that caused her blood to go black and eat away at her internal organs which caused her improper sleep and problems when it comes to eating. Sakura, though, doesn't have it as bad as her grandmother had it." The man finished as his gaze turned to the silver haired boy.

Gokudera was in shock at the information that was just presented to him.

This whole time he had thought that the girl was just weak and frail.

But the reason she was so small and frail looking from lack of nutrition, and the fact that the disease was eating away at her immune system.

The silver haired boy was in so much shock that he fell back into the chair he was once sitting in.

'_Dammit!_' He mentally yelled as he roughly ran his hands through his hair. '_Shit!_' he growled as the hands in his head gripped at his skull.

Doctor Shamal stared down at the mess of a boy infront of him.

'_Maybe now you'll understand..._' the doctor thought before he decided to silently leave the room.

Maybe he would go flirt with that teacher in 3A...

Gokudera took no notice of the man leaving as he suddenly began to tremble.

'_This_ _whole time I had been calling her weak and useless when in reality she was the strongest out of us all! How could I have been so stupid!_' the 14 year old thought.

Suddenly the boy thought of all the times he had ridiculed the girl.

Then he wondered if he was the only one who knew about the disease.

And finally he thought of the words from the night before.

'_You are always being so mean to me and it hurts me so much because I really like you..._'

The grip that his hands had on his head tightened even more as he remembered the tears in the girls orange eyes.

_**HE**_ had caused them.

It was because of **his **words that the diseased girl was in even more pain.

But what killed him the most was after everything he did, she not even once mentioned a word about her sickness.

'_Why?_' He thought.

"_Dammit_" the boy hissed out.

"_G-gokudera?_" a voice suddenly whispered causing said boys head to snap up.

Once again hyper will like orange eyes connected with olive green orbs.

"I see..." Sakura said as she noticed the familiar look in the boys eyes. "You know now..." The girl finished as she looked down with a sad smile.

Gokudera stared at the girl.

And for the first time he noticed how truly frail the girl was.

"_Why?_" He whispered as his bangs shadowed his eyes.

Sakura refused to look at him.

"Dammit woman, WHY? Why didn't you tell me anything." Gokudera growled.

...

...

...

...

no answer

Gokudera quickly stood up causing the chair to go flying back, knocking a few things off of the side table.

Sakura flinched at the noise, but didn't say a word.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE TREATED LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" She suddenly screamed making the silver haired boy stop.

Not once, in the time the boy had known her, did he ever hear the girl raise her voice.

A loud sob snapped the olive eyed boy out of his stupor.

"All my life people have treated me differently... all because of this _fucking_ _disease..._" Sakura cried out as tears began to leak out of her shadowed eyes.

"Call me selfish or whatever you want, but when you came I was...happy..." she continued as a small smile.

Gokudera stared at the girl as his eyes softened.

"When you came, I thought that maybe, _just_ maybe, you would be a person who would treat me like I wasn't some sick little girl who needed to be taken care of...it was selfish of me not to tell you but...but..." she continued before taking a deep breath.

And then she looked up as a look of pure determination came to her face.

"But that's why I liked you! You were the first person to treat me like a person!" she shouted only for her to go through a slight coughing fit.

"O-oi! Are you ok?" Gokudera panicked stepping closer to the girl.

"DON'T!" She suddenly shouted, stopping the boy in his tracks. "Just..._stop_..." she whispered.

Gokudera stared at the frail girl.

He thought about everything that had happened up to this point.

The battle with Mukuro.

The event with the Varia.

And even the mindless days.

Then Gokudera made a decision.

Hopefully it would turn out for the best.

"Sakura..." the boy said.

" Please Gokudera, I don't want your pity just-" And suddenly she was silenced by a pair of lips.

Sakura was shocked by what was happening and momentarily wondered if this was just a dream she was having.

But when something warm and wet suddenly brushed the bottom of her lip, she decided to worry about the thought later.

Slowly and hesitantly Sakura closed her eyes and parted her mouth a little.

She had never done anything like this before, in fact this was her first kiss.

So she followed the advice that her older sister like friend gave her a while ago.

'_Remember Saku, as long as you relax and do what comes naturally you'll be fine. He can't ask for anymore than that._'

With that thought in mind Sakura suddenly found the urge to run her fingers through Gokudera's silver locks.

So as their appendages swirled around each other, with Gokudera doing most of the work since she had no _clue_ what she was doing, her hands shyly played with the bombers hair.

But as the taste of nicotine invaded her mouth, the taste of strawberry invaded his the two teens realized that it was time to pull away.

And as the two of them pulled apart with heavy breath the guardian of Storm laid his forehead against the white haired girls.

"Stupid woman, why would I feel pity for someone as strong as you." Gokudera breathed.

And as his Olive eyes stared into her Orange eyes, Sakura couldn't help but feel like everything would be ok.

...

...

...

"_Aishiteru..._"

* * *

><p>Emily: OMG! IT IS DONE! *dies*<p>

Rin: *rolls eyes* Oh stop being so over dramatic.

Emily: *glares and puffs cheeks* Oh shut up! You don't even _**WRITE **_anymore.

Rin: Pfft. I did my writing time. Plus you've surpassed me.

Emily: *mumbles* Or your just lazy...

Rin: *glare* What was that?

Emily: NOTHING~! Anyways this has to be the _longest _one shot I have ever written. 14 pages, 14 motherfucking PAGES!

Rin: That's longer that then your last Bleach chapter.

Emily: I _know_! But I did it for my Kohai Wolfy. She so cute so I had to make it awesome. I hope she likes it...

Rin: I'm sure she will. Say why didn't you put so much details into the kissing scenes in the last 2 one shots.

Emily: *grins* I'm glade you asked Rin~! See since the characters are still in middle school I thought it obvious that they wouldn't know so much about kissing, _I _didn't know that much when _I _was in middle school.

Rin: Yeah but you were SUPER innocent.

Emily: Yeah... and then I met you.

Rin: Pfft. Damn straight.

Emily: Anyways, I hope you like it Wolfy! Also you guys should go and read her stories! I'm helping her out with them by editing and they are really good! Check them out!

Rin: Yeah, even _I _like them.

Emily: *proud look* Yup! Anyways like always requests are always open!

Rin: Just check the Intro and Rules thing to pick up your copy of the character profile.

Emily: Then you can send it to me!

Rin: Yup.

Emily: Well now that this is done SEE YOU NEXT TIME~!


	7. Mr Bright Side

Mr. Bright side

ADULT! Reborn

For Starred

"Like this Ai-chan?"

"No, Yama-kun. Like this."

Reborn mentally growled.

He hated this.

This being watching _his_ Aika giving another man, Yamamoto, shooting lessons. He watched as her porcelain colored arms wrapped around that taller boys waist so that she could position the gun properly in his larger hands.

"Oh, I get it now." Yamamoto grinned with a ting of pink on his cheeks, which made the babies frown deepen more then it already had.

Aika smiled widely at his answer and Reborn narrowed his eyes.

He observed his lover.

Her waist length black hair had been tied up so as not to get in the way of such a delicate process, along with her chin length bangs being pinned back showing of her wide sky blue eyes. She wore her usual outfit, her gray mini skirt with her white top, a red heart printed on it, her hooded jacket had been thrown to the side so that her arms could be free to move.

The only thing that remained on her where her fingerless glove and fedora. Which had been a gift from himself.

"Glad to hear that." she giggled reminding everyone that she truly was 15 despite her experiences. "But I don't get why you wanted to use a gun Yama." she frowned cutely as she pulled away from the taller teen.

"I mean...you are a samurai thingy, right?" she asked making Yamamoto laugh.

"I was just curious about how you fight Ai-chan." he answered.

Reborn almost scoffed.

He knew the real reason for this.

The swordsman had feelings for Aika. He could tell when those light brown eyes stared at her.

Reborn knew that Yamamoto wouldn't say anything. The teen knew that Aika belonged to him.

It was another reason why Reborn liked him so much, besides his instincts as a hitman. It was also the only reason Reborn hadn't shot him in the face with Leon.

"Hmmm...Maybe I should ask for sword fighting lessons..." Aika began looking into the sky innocently before her eyes went back to the boy before her. "That way I can see Yama-kun's perspective of fighting."

Reborn stood up and went inside.

Enough was enough.

XxXxX

"Nya..." Aika let out in a sigh as she placed her head on the table in Tsuna's bed room.

Said boy turned away from the game he was currently playing.

"Is something...wrong...Aika-chan?" the timid boy asked. She didn't look at him but answered none the less.

"I...I think Reborn is mad at me..." she whimpered folding her arms so that her head could rest on them.

Tsuna stared in genuine surprise.

"Reborns mad at you?" he repeated as if the thought was impossible. "I can't imagine him ever being mad at you Aika-chan." he reassured. But the black haired girl wasn't convinced.

"But...he hasn't spoken to me since yesterday..." she let out in a whimper like tone. "I-I don't know what I did wrong b-but..." her eyes began to fill with tears making Tsuna panic.

"N-no! D-don't cry Aika-chan!" he stuttered out nervously rushing over to her only to trip and fall.

The girl blinked and then started to laugh.

"Man Tsuna-fish." she giggled. "You always know how to make me smile again." the girl said.

Tsuna frowned as he got up. Was his pain really that funny? At least that was one thing her and Reborn had in common.

"Aika-chan..." he moaned miserably. Said girl sighed and looked down.

"If I could just find him...I could at least find out why he hasn't been around..." she mumbled miserably.

Tsunas brown orbs stared at the girl in front of him. It was hard to believe that she was a hitman with the way she was acting.

Not that she was wrong, it's just she looked like an innocent middle schooler worried about her dog.

"I'm sure he'll be back Aika-chan." the boy smiled sitting up. "You just have too be patient, you know how Reborn can be." he encouraged.

Aika nodded, her bangs moving along with her.

"Yeah..." she said before standing up. "I'm going to head home." she let out with a polite bow.

"I though Reborn would be back by now, but it's getting late." the raven haired girl smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Tsuna-fish." she giggled, skipping out of the room ignoring the boys calls of misery over her nickname for him.

xXxXx

The walk home went by rather quick.

Aika chalked it up to her busy thoughts occupying her, as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She let out a tired sigh and pushed open the thick maroon colored door, making sure to lock it behind her.

She turned on her kitchen light and froze as she spotted a tall dark figure sitting at her counter. Her breath hitched as her sky blue gaze stayed fixed on the suite wearing man.

"Hello Aika." the man said, his voice deep and swoon worthy.

Aika felt a chill of pleasure run up her spin. Her hand hesitated to bring out the gun in her thigh holster.

The man chuckled.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me, Ai-chan." the man continued as he moved slightly reveling his steel colored orbs.

Aika gasped and felt her legs begin to shake due to shock.

"_R-Reborn._" she whispered. The man stood and walked towards her, smirk never leaving his face.

"Do you remember the day we first met Ai-chan?" the man said caressing her cheek. The young girl couldn't stop herself from leaning into his touch, her eyes closing to better the feeling of contact.

"I was 5." she let out. "You had come over to my parents house for some reason, I can't remember..."

Reborn moved behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"And do you remember the conversation we had that day?" he asked as his body swayed side to side.

Aika nodded as her body let out a noticeable shiver.

"I-I asked i-if I could marry you." she stuttered as his hot breath washed over her cold skin.

"Mmmm, do you remember my response?" he asked placing a kiss on her neck.

"Y-yes, you said i-if I promised to be y-yours forever you would wait for m-me." she breathed heavily, her head moving to accommodate his lips.

Reborn smirked against her sensitive skin.

"Right, and do to this curse, I was able too." he smirked. "Do still want to marry me Aika?" The mafioso asked, his smirk gone as he waited for her answer.

Aika opened her eyes.

She thought of how happy she was at his response when she was 5. Then she thought of all the time she spent with him during her childhood, and how even today those memories brought her. And then her mind went to when he had disappeared.

She was 9 when he was reported missing from his apartment. She had never cried so much in her life. His disappearance was what fueled her to become today. Then finally, she thought of when she found him again. How happy she was, even when he discovered him in his cursed form.

Aika smiled and turned around, wrapping her arms around the taller man.

"Yes." she smiled. "I want to be yours forever."

Then their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced as they began to walked towards the nearest flat surface.

Reborn quickly hitched a slender leg up so that he could gently place Aika on the coffee table in the living room.

"Mio affetto." Reborn mumbled as he broke the kiss. "I don't have much time." He said leaning down to nip at the soft skin of her neck.

Aika let out a mewl of pleasure as she felt his hips begin to grind needily into hers.

"T-Then let's make the best of it." she answered smiling removing his hat and undoing his tie.

Reborn smirked as he slid his hand under her shirt brushing the warm skin hidden underneath. Aika's breath hitched before letting out a giggle.

"T-that tickles." she breathed causing the man to chuckle and lean down. He kissed her exposed stomach as his other hand began to roam her thighs.

Aika giggled a bit more before moaning as his large hands moved on her thighs. She wanted more than just this teasing, but she knew that his time was up.

Reborn sighed and leaned up.

"Look on the bright side." he whispered huskily. "Just think of how it will be when we are married and I'm free of this curse." the mafioso smirked giving her a quick kiss before a cloud of pink filled the room and he was back to normal.

Aika pouted and looked at the miniature hitman.

"Nya..." she let out disappointed. "You are such a tease Reborn." the girl sighed.

The baby chuckled and retrieved his hat.

"You aren't one to talk Ai-chan." he shot back making the girl sit up on the table.

"What-" she started until it all came to her making a wicked grin grace her face.

Reborn raised an eyebrow as he watched the girl stand up and walk over to her room.

"I think I might start taking sword lessons with Yama-kun." the girl said swaying her hips making the small child frown.

"Oh?" Reborn let out. "And why would you do that?" he asked.

Aika smirked and tossed a look over her shoulder.

"Because if that's how Reborn-kun gets when he is jealous, then I'll have to start hanging out with more guys~"

* * *

><p>Emily:...I don't know how I feel about this one...<p>

Rin: Something wrong?

Emily: I don't know...I just...meh...

Rin: *sigh and pats head* I'm sure she'll like it. You did try your best.

Emily: I guess...*pout*

Rin: *shakes head* Anyways, requests are still open, and don't forget that you can request more than once so don't be shy.

Emily: *emo corner*

Rin: *hits her* Cut that out.

Emily: ;A; Oh and sorry about making a past between you and Reborn Aika-chan, It just kinda came to me, anyways Read and Review.


	8. If We Ever Meet Again

If We Ever Meet Again

TYL Tsunayoshi Sawada

For aikira45

"Lady Dragone, we are here."

Letia's blues eyes slowly opened. The jet lag had gotten to her and made her fall asleep during the car ride over to the Vongola estate.

She was grateful for the few hours of rest. If she hadn't had slept she was sure that the Boss of the Vongola would have taken offense to her tired appearance, which would jeopardize the peace treaty between the two mafia families.

"Mmm..." the 23 year old let out as she stretched her body out. The black haired beauty let out a sigh and slumped against the seat. "I wish I could have gotten a bit more sleep..." she let out pouting slightly making the men in her car chuckle.

"Sorry Boss." one said.

She smiled at the men. She had told them that they didn't have to come but her men insisted.

And she didn't have the heart to order them to stay.

"It's fine." the black haired woman stated grabbing her scattered belongings. "It's not like you guys really did anything wrong." she shrugged as the door next to her was opened for her.

She stepped out out the limo and into the breezy and sunny weather of Japan.

"Wow..." she let out with a smile, her hand covering her eyes slightly due to the change of lighting. "This sure does bring back memories." the blue eyed woman stated.

"That's right." another one of her men said as he stepped out of the car. "I forgot that you were originally from Japan." he continued.

Letia nodded.

"Yes, but I was only here till the end of middle school." she explained. "Then I moved to Italy to start my training."

Her men nodded.

"Let's get you inside Boss." one began. "You have to get presentable for the meeting with the Vongola Decimo."

This made the Decimo Dragone frown. She would much rather stay in her usual clothing. Although it wasn't professional Letia liked her dark blue jeans and her black hoodie with a phoenix printed on the back over her white tang top. It was comfortable and easier to move around in.

If she was walking into a trap her black and red tennis shoes would be more help than those evil monsters usually referred to as heels.

She shivered just thinking about them.

"Do I have to?" she let out as her men lead her to the front door where a silver haired man with a bandage on his face was waiting.

Her men all sighed at her.

"Yes Lady Dragone."

"Dammit..."

**XxXxX**

Heels clicked on the marble floor as the dark haired girl was lead to the treaty room by the silver haired man.

Letia could already feel the aches and pinches that came from wearing heels. She felt absolutely miserable in her business suite. The skirt was restricting her legs movements and the business jacket made moving her arms awkward.

She wished that the Vongola's were as relaxed as the Dragone family.

"Alright Lady Dragone, here's your stop." the man said with a winning smile. "Vongola Decimo should be right through those doors waiting for you."

Said woman nodded and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for all your help." she said polity before turning and heading into the room.

Now when Letia thought about the Vongola she thought of the previous head. She expected the room to be filled with older gentlemen. Though she was surprised to see 3 men around her own age.

Even more was that she recognized these three men.

Especially the brunette haired boy.

"T-Tsuna?" she let out as her blue eyes looked at an older version of her childhood friend.

"Letia?" said man let out as his soft brown, now slightly sharper, stared back at her with just as much surprise.

The two mafia bosses stared at each other, taking the others appearance in. Tsuna didn't look too different. As mentioned before his eyes were a bit sharper, but his hair was still the same messy brown main that it was back in middle school. The most noticeable feature was his height.

Letia was no longer taller than him.

"Tsuna..." the Dragone let out. "Your the Vongola Decimo?" She asked in genuine shock.

He nodded slowly.

"Your the Dragone boss?" he asked, his voice now deeper.

It was her turn to nod as her blue eyes looked at the two men flanking him. She recognized then as the two boys he befriended in middle school.

Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Wow it's really you Le-chan." Yamamoto smiled softly using his old nickname for her. "You've changed so much." he pointed out.

Her eyes flitted to him and she raised an eyebrow.

"_I_ changed?" she repeated. "Look who's talking." she chortled. Yamamoto gave her another smile

"Tch, I still see the same annoying girl from middle school." Gokudera let out crossing his arms.

Letia's eyebrow twitched and her head turned so fast that her long dark hair whipped around her.

"Do not make me hurt you _Hayato_." she glared. "I schooled you back then and I can do it now." she said.

It was Gokuderas turn to twitch in annoyance. She expected him to burst into one of his famous rages, but she was surprised to see that he stayed calm.

"Yeah yeah whatever." he mumbled.

Letia smiled and finally turned her gaze to the smiling Tsuna.

"Out of everyone I have to say that you've surprised me the most Tsuna." she smiled her blue eyes going soft as she remembered the small soft spoken boy from her childhood.

"Same here..." he responded.

**XxXxX**

The peace treaty went as smooth as it could. Letia was happy to see that there where a lot of her old friends here at the Vongola base. And they were happy to see her, so happy that she was invited to stay for a week.

And she didn't refuse.

She never realized how much she missed the old days till she saw everyone in the flesh. She knew this week would be full of laughs and fun with her friends.

But the best part was that was that she would be able to talk to Tsuna.

Her old crush.

And looking at him now, she realized that the feelings hadn't disappeared like she had though.

No.

They simply buried themselves.

"That's amazing Tsuna." Letia let out. "So the whole time I was training in middle school for my position as Dragone Decimo, you were training to be the Vongola Decimo." she sat in her chair across from him.

"And...I didn't even notice." she frowned. "Some friend I was then..."

The Vongola boss shook his head.

"No, not at all." he began. "You were exactly what I wanted back then, someone normal and stable." he explained. "Things were so crazy back then I was happy with the simple days I spent with you." he let out a chuckle. "Besides it's not like I noticed you either, and looking back Reborn did give me a lot of obvious hints..."

He shook his head.

"But enough about that, how are you?" Tsuna asked. "Did you finally meet that prince charming you were always dreaming about?" he asked with a smile.

The Dragone laughed loudly.

"No." she began. "Not yet." she grinned gripping the rim of her tea cup. "What about you? Did you ever marry Kyoko?"

The dreaded question.

Tsuna smiled softly, but surprised her by shaking his head.

"No." he answered. "I thought it would have worked, but with all the dangers around me I couldn't bring myself to put herself through that."

Letia frowned.

Now she felt bad.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I...I know you liked her a lot..."

Tsuna stared at her with semi sharp brown eyes. His mouth in a frown, but quickly turning into a smile.

"It's fine." he shrugged. "It just made me realize that I didn't like her as much as I thought I did." he smiled. "Besides she's happier where she's at." he nodded looking at his folded hands.

The woman stared at him. He looked so much more stronger than back then...

"Well you have to have someone you fancy." the man smiled looking at. She stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I guess there's someone I fancy, not that I'm going to tell you." she let out wit a sly smirk. Tsuna smiled and shook his head.

She hadn't changed a bit.

"Alright, Alright." he said. "Let's change the subject and just talk."

Letia smiled and nodded.

And so they did.

**XxXxX**

The days flew by and soon it was Letia's last night at the Vongola mansion.

She let out a sigh as she stood on the balcony of her room.

"Time flies when your having fun, huh?" Came the deep voice of Tsuna.

She turned and smiled at the man on the balcony next to hers. It had become a sort of meeting place for them over the past few days. Since in the morning's they were both busy. Tsuna with his Boss duties and Letia with her catching up.

But the nights they shared like this, with only a concrete rail and a large gap keeping them from touching.

"You can say that again." she smiled softly. "I'm going to miss being with everyone..." the Dragone let out and her lips turned into a frown.

"You don't have to go..." Tsuna let out.

He didn't mean to, and he knew what the answer would be.

But he couldn't help but say it...

She chuckled, as he predicted.

"You know I can't." she said, her blue eyes staring out into the patio. "We may be allies now, but I still have my duties back in Italy."

But she would rather have stayed.

"I know." he said with a sigh. "I guess I just liked the feel of having you around." he smiled at her, the same smile he would give her as a child. "It reminded me of the old days."

Letia turned to face him.

This would be the last time she saw Tsuna.

She would be leaving early in the morning and he would be in a meeting at the same time.

Her heart beat quickened and she suddenly couldn't think straight.

"Tsuna..." the woman let out with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

The brunette looked at her with a frown.

"Seven days ago you asked me if I fancied anyone..." she continued walking towards him. "I've decided to tell you who it is."

She reached the edge of her balcony and she pushed herself up onto the railing. Brown orbs widened in surprise and Tsuna ran forward.

"Letia!" he shouted.

She didn't speak a word.

She didn't need too.

Her sneaker covered shoes pushed her off the railing and sent her flying towards the suite clad Vongola boss.

Said man stopped and stretched out his arms to catch the woman.

She fell in his arms, but the force was too great and they ended up falling over onto the concrete.

"Letia, what do you-"

The Dragone wasted no time.

She brought her lips down to meet in a gentle yet passionate kiss that expressed her feeling exactly as she wanted to.

Tsuna was surprised but never the less closed his eyes and embraced the woman.

It's what he had wanted for so long, he realized.

He just hadn't realize it.

She pulled away and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Let's meet again soon, Tsuna." her melodic voice whispered her hand moving to his larger one.

He smiled closing his eyes and intertwining their fingers.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>Emily: Ta da! I finished.<p>

Mika: Good Job~

Emily: *blush* Aw thank =/= But anyways I do want to thank What. The. Fudge. WTF for pre-reading it for me, I was really self conscious about it.

Mika: No problem! ;D

Emily: Anyways I hoped you like it Ai (yes that's my nickname for you), now to work on the other ones.

Mika: *pats shoulder* You can do it.

Emily: ;-;


	9. You're Not Alone

You're Not Alone

Chrome Dokuro

For Billy

"Poor Chrome..." Tsuna frowned as he walked home from school.

Billy looked over to the boy who just recently became his friend. He could still remember the day it happened, he was walking home from school and suddenly a rush of memories came to him.

It was of his future.

He saw how Tsuna and his friends helped save the world.

How his future self was part of them.

The next day he at lunch with them as if nothing was wrong, and they welcomed him the same.

"Tch, that Mukuro is a real ass." Billy put in after. "She helped him when he needed it most and now he just dropped her like nothing is wrong."

Gokudera said nothing as Tsuna frowned and nodded.

"At least she has Kyoko-chan...and she's in our school now..." the brunette mumbled looking down at the pavement.

The thin boy frowned and looked up.

It didn't seem good enough for him.

And he was sure it wasn't good enough for Chrome either.

**XxXxX**

Billy had the same dream as always that night when he went to bed.

He's had that dream since he got his future memories.

It was him in a tux waiting at the alter of a church. He looked around and spotted his mother smiling with tears glistening from her eyes. He looked more and saw Tsuna standing to the left of him in a tux as well. He glanced around one more time to see everyone there, Kyoko and a few of the girls standing to the side of the alter dressed in matching dresses. A bouquet of flowers in their hands.

Everyone was older and smiling.

He seemed to be the only one who hadn't a clue as to what was going on.

Suddenly everything in the room froze.

He watched everyone stand and stare at the end of the hall where the doors where at. He knew what he had to do, so he turned as well.

And there walking down the aisle was a woman in white with a veil covering her face.

This is the time that he always remembered that he was in a wedding.

His wedding.

His brown colored orbs watched the woman's every step. For every step she took he got more and more nervous.

His mind was suddenly spinning with thoughts of how beautiful she looked right now.

She reached him and stood facing him.

His hands reached forward and gently grasped the edge of her veil and began to lift it.

**XxXxX**

Billy stared at the ceiling with a blank look.

His dream always stopped right before he saw the woman's face.

"This sucks." he mumbled sitting up and immediately putting his long brown hair into a low ponytail. "Am I ever going to see her face or is my mind just going to keep teasing me." he mumbled while getting ready for school.

"BILLY!" a woman's voice cried from downstairs. "BREAKFAST IS READY!" she finished.

Said boy sighed and grabbed his bag.

He walked down and grabbed a piece of bread.

"I'm just gonna head out now..." he stated.

The woman frowned.

"Billy, are you ok?" his mother asked with worry. "You...seem distance..." she whispered.

The teen didn't turn to her.

He had been a tad bit distance since he learned of his involvement with the mafia. And the strange dream just wasn't helping it at all.

It was just making him irritated and tired.

"I'm fine." he mumbled sticking the bread in his mouth and heading out the door.

Like always it was a lovely day. It was something you could always count on in this town.

But it didn't make the boy feel any better, just worse.

"P-Please." he heard. "J-just let me pass."

There where a group of chuckles and then a yelp.

Billy made his way over to the voices and spotted what he thought he would. Chrome up against a wall with a group of high school boys surrounding her.

She was shaking like a leaf gripping her bag to her chest life a life.

"Come on cutie." one said. "Why don't you just come with us and we'll show you a good time." he smirked resting a hand on the side of her head.

"E-eto...I-I need to get to class..."

Billy scoffed at her weak attempt and decided he should step in before things turned any worse.

"Hey." he let out. "Why don't you step away from the girl before I lose my temper." the brunette growled, his hands grasping the lighter in his pocket.

The three teens stared at him in wonder.

"That kid looks familiar..." another one of the boy's mumbled as his head tilted slightly.

Billy's brown eyes flickered to that boy.

"Man I don't give a shit." the first chuckled as he turned and completely faced the middle schooler. "Hey short stuff, get lost before I beat you so hard your mom wont recognize you."

Said boy stood his ground and glared at the taller boys, which made the teen scoff and push up his sleeve.

"You're seriously asking for it you little prick." he hissed. "Don't be a hero kid." he threatened walking towards Billy.

His buddy suddenly gasped.

"Wait Kaisuke!" he shouted. "That's that crazy pyro middle school kid!" he shouted a little too late.

'Kaisuke' only had time to glance at his friend before his shirt caught flame.

"GAHH!" he shouted, quickly dropping to the ground and rolling.

"I-it's true!" the boy from before shouted.

"Kaisuke, wasn't even that close to him!" the third boy let out with shock. "H-he really can control fire!"

"Let's get out of here!" the boy from before cried before breaking out into a run. The third boy quickly followed.

"Sota! Niro!" Kaisuki cried getting up, now shirtless. "Y-you wusses! Wait for me!" he shouted before scrambling up and following his companions.

Billy watched them go with a blank look on his face. Once he was sure they were gone his gaze went to Chrome.

"You shouldn't have let them push you around Chrome." he said. "You aren't defenseless."

The purple haired girls eyes went downcast.

"I...I'm not..." she said. "I was only strong because of Mukuro-sama..." the girl whimpered fiddling with the zipper on her bag.

The taller boy stared down at her.

"That's not true and you know that." he said.

Billy watched as she shuffled about.

He sighed and turned.

"I'll walk you to school..." he mumbled.

**XxXxX**

"Oi, fire-freak." Gokudera growled out with Tsuna standing close by. "Hurry up, the Juudaime needs to eat his lunch."

Tsuna let out a sigh.

"Gukudera-kun..." he mumbled.

Billy gave them his usual blank stare.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." he said gathering his things until he noticed a certain purple haired girl walking off to eat, if she even brought food, lunch alone.

"Actually, I'm going to have to pass." he said going off to follow the girl leaving the two boys in confusion.

He followed her until she stopped at a tree and without hesitation he sat down next to her.

"Mind if I eat lunch with you?" he asked, although it's not as if he was really giving her a choice.

"B-Billy-kun..." she let out, her purple eyes wide with surprise and nervousness. "I...uh..." she looked down at her empty hands. It was just as he thought, she hadn't brought food to eat.

"We can share." he said holding out the boxed lunch his mother made him. "Mum always packs too much anyways..."

She stared at him, slightly pink in the face.

Then her eyes went downcast.

"Eto..." she began fiddling with her school skirt. "W-why are you being so nice to me..." her voice was barely over a whisper. As if she wanted to say it but not actually have him hear it.

"Because..." Billy had finished dividing the food up. "Your not as alone as you think you are." he said.

Chrome looked up at him but said nothing.

Billy took that as a sign to continue.

"You have a lot of people worried about you, ya' know." he said passing the girl her portion of the food. "Tsuna, Kyoko, Yamamoto, even Gokudera and Ryohei." the boy listed. "All of them are worried about you."

Chrome frowned and gripped her skirt.

"But...I'm not-"

"The Mist guardian anymore?" he guessed making the girl nod. "That's a load of crap Chrome." he stated making her flinch slightly.

"We are all your friends Chrome, and just because you don't have that..._guy_...possessing you anymore doesn't mean we are going to abandon you." He grasped her hand between his.

"We aren't those type of people Chrome...haven't you realized that?"

She didn't say anything.

Billy noticed her shaking and before he could do anything she was up and running.

"Chrome..."

**XxXxX**

His hands reached forward and grabbed the edges of her veil.

This is when he always woke up.

But he watched as the edges of the veil were lifted.

It was almost as if in slow motion, he watched it go up and over her small face to revile...

Billy eyes snapped open as the sound of thunder reached his ears. The boy was breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"I-I-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Billy are you up yet?" his mothers voice said. "It's stormy out so you might want to leave for school early."

The boy wasted no time in getting dressed.

He had to get to school and fast.

Billy had never ran so fast in his life. He was in such a hurry that he forgot to eat breakfast, grab his lunch, or get an umbrella.

"WHERE IS CHROME!"

"Hiiiii!" Tsuna cried flinching from the force of Billy slamming the classroom door open. "B-Billy-kun, your all wet!" the boy continued noticing the boy dripping wet from the rain.

"Yeah that's nice now WHERE IS CHROME!" he shouted once again.

Tsuna whimpered in fear.

"GAH!" Gokudera growled. "You stupid pyro! How dare you-"

"Kyoko, have you seen Chrome today?" Billy asked politely as he ignored Gokudera.

"Oi! Don't ignore-"

"Ah yeah, Chrome-chan just left saying she didn't feel too well." the blond haired girl smiled. "If you go now you can catch up to her." she suggested.

Billy gripped her hands.

"Thank you." he said before running out of the room and back into the rainy streets.

He ran to towards the spot where Chrome was getting harassed the day before and it wasn't too long till he spotted the small girl walking under her umbrella.

She was huddled up so that not a drop of water would fall on her.

"CHROME!" the boy shouted.

Said girl turned slowly and Billy wasted no time in pulling her into his soaked arms.

Chrome gasped at the cold contact.

"B-Billy-kun!" she squeaked.

"Chrome...I promise..." he whispered. "I won't leave you like he did." he said. "I'm never going to leave you."

She stared up in shock and he took that opportunity to lean down and kiss her. Her purple eyes widened and she dropped the umbrella.

**XxXxX**

He lifted the veil up and over her head and semi sharp brown eyes stared into wide purple.

"You look beautiful Chrome." he whispered with a smile.

She smiled and they both turned to the sermon.

"Are you scared?" he asked as he noticed the smaller hand in his shaking.

Chrome shook her head and her hand grasped his as she whispered with a small smile and a blush.

"I'm not alone remember?"

* * *

><p>Emily: My first boy one-shot! I totally killed it, Sorry Sio and Billy.<p>

Chrome: B-Billy-kun and I got married. *blush*

Emily: Chrome...you are so cute... Anyways sorry for doing this one first other requester peeps. I've never had a guy request before so I was excited and wanted to get it done.

Chrome: Do you think Mukuro-sama will be mad?

Emily: Ah...no...anyways I'm REALLY self conscious about this one since I've never done a guy one-shot before so...tell me the truth, I won't get mad/sad ;-;


	10. In Your Eyes

In Your Eyes

Hayato Gokudera

For GDlove

Shirae was frozen in shock from what she was hearing.

There was another giggle from in the room before a familiar voice was heard.

"Gokyun! You're so sweet!" said the melodic but slightly raspy voice.

Shirae recognized it as the 19 year old hitwoman/ doctor-in-training named Emily Toca.

"Would you be quiet!" growled the rough voice of the 14 year old mafioso known as Gokudera Hayato.

Shirae tried her best not to burst into the room and demand what was going on. She also mentally cursed herself for putting herself in this situation. If she hadn't tried to practice her spying skills she could have avoided this all together.

"But your too damn cute Gokyun." The girls began. "I can't help but love you."

Love him?

Gokudera didn't answer, at first.

Then there was the sound of him sighing.

"Just tell me if you like it..." the chain smoker mumbled.

Shirae could just imagine the look on his face.

Flustered and red with a childish pout that he would never admit to doing. It was a face she love to make him do when she teased him.

And with that face in mind she could now imagine her face.

Her maroon eyes staring down at the younger boy while happy smile graced her face.

"I love it." she said. "It's beautiful."

The spy suddenly felt the feeling of being sick, and knew that she might just be if she didn't leave soon.

"Dammit!"

Her hands quickly covered her mouth and she mentally cursed herself out.

"Huh?" Emily let out. "Did you hear something?"

Gokudera let out a scoff.

"I didn't hear anything." he growled.

Shirae thanked her lucky stars and left just as quickly and quietly as she came.

**XxXxX**

Shirae wondered what it was about the sound of a baseball meeting a bat that seemed to calm her down.

Maybe it was because it's what she really wanted to do.

Take a baseball bat and hit something that is.

"Hey there Shi-chan" said the cheery voice of a certain baseball fanatic.

Yamamoto had immediately noticed when the girl had entered the batting cages. It wasn't hard to considering the depressing vibes the golden browned haired was letting out.

The girl vision turned to look at the taller boy.

One hand holding a half empty bottle of water while the other held his bat.

"Showing off?" she asked gesturing to the bent up stick of metal, her face wearing a false smile.

"Ah!" he let out with surprise. "I didn't even notice." he grinned earning a blank look from the girl.

"Takashi, you honestly worry me." the spy let out making said boy laugh before taking a long sip of water.

"So what's wrong Shi-chan?" the baseball loving boy asked catching her completely off guard.

Which that, in itself, was a hard thing to do.

"What do you- Oh forget it." she huffed before surging forward and tackling the boy.

Yamamoto didn't budge an inch at the impact.

"He's in love with Emily!" Shirae cried out almost painfully.

He knew immediately what she meant, or really, WHO she meant.

"Gokudera and E-chan?" he repeated. "Are you sure?"

He heard her muffle something into his shirt and assumed it was a _yes_.

"E-chan is 19, almost 20..." the boy stated looking up in thought. "Thats...6 years apart..."

"HE LIKES OLDER WOMEN!" Shirae screamed at the top of her lungs caused the few people in the batting cages to turn immediately in her direction.

Yamamoto was sure that wherever Emily was, she was bursting into tears.

"N-Now, now." he began. "E-chan isn't that old." the boy defended only to earn a glare from the girls dark pupil-less eyes.

"_What_?" she spat. "You like her too?"

The rain guardian was suddenly very intimidated by the smaller girl.

"N-not like that." Yamamoto stuttered out. "But E-chan knows you like Gokudera, she wou-"

"THAT BACKSTABBING **WHORE**!"

There were a few gasped from mothers with their children and some who were listening intently to the discussion like it was a soap opera.

"S-Shi-chan, calm down." the boy tried to reason.

"NO!" she yelled."What does miss _Emily Jane Toca_ have that I don't!" she stated with a mocking tone added to the for mentioned girl's name.

The golden brown haired girl pulled away and began to pace.

"Besides the fancy ass name, job, and car!" she growled.

"Shirae."

"Emily is a complete dunce! She's studying to be, what was it?, A DOCTOR!" the spy scoffed and flipped her hair.

"Pfft, like that's so cool, **anyone** can be a doctor!" the 14 year old continued. "I'm a _SPY_, now **that** takes talent!"

"Shirae people are staring..."

"And, what, Emily can speak Spanish? I speak **ITALIAN**!" she turned to face the slightly embarrassed boy. "Emily is fat!"

Yamamoto sighed.

"Have you _seen_ that belly pooch she has!"

"Don't all Hispanics have that?"

"It's gross and not attractive! And she gives the excuse that it won't go away no matter how much she works out!" Yamamoto watched as the dark haired girl punched a garbage can.

"SHE'S LAZY TOO!"

"Alright Shi-chan, lets get you home." the rain guardian decided, hoisting the still ranting girl over his shoulder.

"AND HER EYES ARE FREAKISHLY BIG!"

**XxXxX**

"I'm sorry about yesterday Takashi..." Shirae apologized to the taller boy.

Yamamoto laughed cheerfully.

"I's ok, you were upset." he said watching the spy bow.

"Y-yeah..." she let out making light brown eyes stare at her form.

Normally no one would have noticed such subtle changes in the girls demeanor. Her shoulders slightly more slumped then usual. The certain glow she always had in her eyes that was now missing. Even her hair was missing it's particular shine.

She was really heartbroken...

"Say Shi-chan." the boy said getting the girls attention.

Pupil-less dark brown stared up at light brown.

"Why don't you come with me to the batting cages?" the boy suggested confusing the smaller girl.

"But I can't swing like that." she answered making the boy smile and take her small hand into his much larger one.

"I'll teach you." he said pulling her along.

Before Shirae knew what happened she was locked in a cage with a baseball bat and helmet that was a little to big for her.

"You can do it!" Yamamoto shouted, his voice full of encouragement.

"T-Takeshi, I'm going to die." the golden brown haired girl whimpered.

He smiled and laughed cheerily.

"No you won't " the boy said. "Just picture the baseball as your problems and just go _WAM! SHWOOM! KAPOW!_" he continued making a swinging motion with his hands.

She stared at him with a blank face only to be as the hum of a motor started. Shirae realized that there was no going back now.

Her hands tightened and gripped the bat tightly while letting out a fierce growl.

The machine shot out a ball and as per Yamamoto's advice she pictured her troubles and swung the bat hitting the ball on point.

**XxXxX**

It has been almost a month since what was now just named _the incident_. And to be honest, Shirae hadn't been thinking about it as much as she thought she would.

Not that she didn't care, just that Yamamoto seemed to be doing a very good job of distracting her.

"Takashi, are we still on for the batting cages?" the girl asked cheerily as class ended for the day. Her pupil-less dark brown eyes watched as the baseball boys teammates nudged and teased at him.

Though said boy remained blissfully unaware of his friends antics.

"Sure thing Shi-chan!" he answered with his usual amount of energy making the spy grin happily.

"I can't wait!" she cheered gathering her things.

She was interrupted by a scoff and felt the olive green glare of Gokudera Hayato. The golden brown haired girl had noticed him glaring at her a lot lately.

She wondered if he had heard about her little fit at the batting cages the month before...

"Ohayo Shi-chan." came the delicate voice of Kyoko.

Shirae turned and smiled at the golden haired girl.

"Hello Kyoko, what's up?" she asked.

The golden haired girl smiled and giggled softly.

"I just wanted to know if you were going to the school dance?" she let out softly.

Shirae stared at the girl blankly.

"I didn't even know there was a dance." she said.

"It's for plot convenience." Kyoko stated making the other girl nod slowly. "It's on Friday and everyone is allowed to bring a date."

"I see, well I generically say no." Shirae answered.

She didn't want an excuse to see Emily and Gokudera flaunting their relationship.

Kyoko frowned genuinely disappointed.

"Ok then..." she let out. "But promise to think it over at least once..."

Shirae sighed, but none the less agreed so as to make her way over to the batting cages.

Once there the girl quickly rented her equipment and got enough tokens for her and Yamamoto to share.

The golden brown haired spy was half way through her third round when wonder boy showed up.

"Did you know about the dance on Friday?"

The girl whacked a ball extra hard.

"Yeah, the plot convenience one." she said trying to focus on the machine in front of her.

Yamamoto's face held the same cheerful smile as always.

"We should go" he said earning a grunt from the girl. "Together"

"**Wha**- HOLY SHIT!" The girl shouted ducking quickly to avoid getting hit by a ball making the boy chuckle.

"So?" he asked as the machine came to a stop.

Shirae got up hesitantly, just in case the machine hadn't actually stopped.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded and they stared for a bit before the girl smiled.

"Alright."

**XxXxX**

It's Friday.

And Shirae stood next to Yamamoto.

"You look nice." the boy complimented making her smile.

"So do you."

He stuck out his arm and she took it, then the walked into the lively gym.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, Shirae even spotted a nervous Tsuna dancing with Kyoko.

How he managed to get her as a date she would probably never know.

Dark pupil-less eyes moved around the room until they found a familiar hair of silver. And as she thought, the dirty brown haired girl was with him.

A smile was gracing her slightly tanned face as she chatted with Ryohei, Colonnello (who Ryohei most likely brought), and Reborn (who most likely snuck in).

Suddenly wide maroon eyes met pupil-less dark brown making the girl realize that she was staring.

Shirae panicked and turned away just as a dumb grin graced the older girls face as she turned to the silver haired boy.

"Shirae?"

Said girl turned towards the voice thankful for the distraction.

"Let's go get some punch." the spy said pulling her date to the opposite side of the room.

Yamamoto nodded and followed. He quickly poured her a glass before some teammates of his pulled him away to talk leaving her alone.

"Oi" a familiar voice growled making the girl visibly cringe.

"Gokudera." she said instead of her usual 'Hayakyun~'.

This made the boy glare slightly.

"Why are you avoiding me." the storm guardian stated bluntly making the girl roll her eyes and take a drink of punch.

"I'm not." she answered curtly.

The olive eyed boy growled.

"Yes you are!" he shouted. "You've been ignoring me and hanging out with that baseball idiot!"

Shirae crushed the plastic cup in her hand out of anger.

"Takashi is **not** an idiot!" she yelled back at the chain smoker. "Just mind your own business." she hissed narrowing her dark orbs before letting out a huff and turning to join for mentioned boy.

But in an instance the golden brown haired girl found herself spinning in the opposite direction and into the chest of the silver haired boy.

"G-Gokudera!" Shirae stuttered out, a crimson blush painting her face. "L-let me go!" she cried trying to push away only find herself trapped by his arms.

"Dammit let me go before Emily sees!" she growled. "Think about how she must feel seeing this!"

Gokudera raised a brow and his head tilted slightly.

"What?" he let out. "Who cares about what that woman thinks."

Shirae gasped and her hand shot out connecting with his pale cheek. Gokudera's hands immediately went to his face giving the upset girl a perfect chance to escape outside.

"Shirae!" he heard him call, but she didn't stop. "Dammit woman stop!" she heard again only making her quicken her pace.

She made it outside and didn't even stop as her body shook a bit from the cold air.

"Dammit Shirae!" Gokudera reached her and grabbed her arm pulling her back. "What the hell is your problem!"

She turned to hit him again, but he was ready and caught her fist.

"What's my problem!" Shirae yelled. "My problem is that you're a double timing asshole!" she screamed making the boy take a slight step back.

"Wha-"

"Woah, woah, woah." came the slightly raspy but melodic voice of Emily. The teens turned to see that said girl had followed them out bringing the blond Arcobaleno with her. "What the hell is going on here?" asked the Hispanic girl.

Shirae growled and ripped her arm out of Gokudera's grip.

"What's going on is that your boyfriend is cheating on you!" she shouted.

Emily tensed, her maroon eyes going wide with fear.

"W-what?" she let out before unexpectedly turning to the blue eyed baby. "Y-your cheating on me Nello?"

Colonnello's eyes were wide as he stared up at Emily.

"No way!" he shouted. "I would never cheat on you, kora!"

Shirae was staring blankly at the two.

"W-wait...I..." she stared in between the couple in question. "Isn't Gokudera your boyfriends?"

Emily and Gokudera both went into shock.

"What! Hell no!" they two chimmed.

Shirae was officially confused.

"But...I...I heard you two." the girl felt her head starting to hurt. "You said you loved him a-and...Gokudera was giving you a gift..."

The storm guardian scoffed.

"Where the hell did you hear th-" Emily gasped interrupting the gruff boy.

"She must have over heard us." the 19 year old let out making Colonnello growl.

"What the hell do you mean, kora!"

Emily turned to him.

"The day Gokudera showed me the bracelet."

The 4 mafia members seemed to quiet down after that. The only thing heard was the wind and the music from inside the gym.

"So...Gokudera and you...aren't a couple?" Shirae repeated slowly.

"No." Emily answered. "No we aren't." then she smiled. "In fact, I think you and Gokyun need to talk." she said picking up the rain Arcobaleno.

"Let's go Nello, I wanna get one of those cookies with the M&M's in them."

"That's gonna be your third one, kora. Your gonna get fat if you keep eating those."

"Oh shut your mouth."

And then there were two.

And a shit load of awkward silence...

"...I...I'm sorry about hitting you..." the girl began.

The bomber shrugged as he dug into his pocket and took out a cigarette.

"It's fine." he said lighting the cancer stick and taking a long drag. "I guess I might as well come out with it." he continued while going into his pockets once again bringing out a long black box.

"That's for you." he said tossing it over to the girl.

She caught it with less grace then usual, took a look at him, and then opened it up.

Shirae gasped.

It was a bracelet, as she thought it would be. But it was so beautiful and yet simple.

It was made of black leather but woven with a small silver chain. On it hung a single ruby red gem.

"Goku-"

"Don't." he said, his olive orbs burning. "That's not my name."

Shirae was frozen over and could only watch as he walked over to her and placed one hand behind her neck and the other on her cheek.

"H-Hayakyun?"

"Your so dense sometime."

And then his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Emily: Sorry Sorry Sorry about the hold up guys. I haven't forgotten I've just been busy.<p>

Rin: Yeah, she got an internship at a Marine Biology lab at Florida International University (FIU) so her schedule has een full.

Emily: I haven't even been hanging with my friends so cut me some slack ok.

Rin: Never.

Emily: :I Whatever, anyways this one was for a girl on quizilla so the writing sucks. But meh, OH about my OC being in it (and being paired with Colonello) it was a request from Love. She **asked** for my character to be involved in hers, and to be paired with Nello *shrug* don't know why it was him she chose but whatever.

Rin: Ah well, see ya later.


	11. Punishment

Punishment

TYL!Sawada Tsunayoshi

For: Starred

Another giggle ran through the air into the ears of the Vongola X making him growled lowly and take another shot of the golden liquid known as whiskey.

"Juudaime, maybe you should stop..." came the voice of the Mafioso's right hand man.

Said man's brown eyes flickered briefly to the silver haired bomber before going back to where he was glaring.

The sight of his fiancee, Kokoro.

She was dancing, which wasn't a problem, with the Vongola's own Mist guardian, which **was** a problem.

He growled once more as he watched the illusionists hand on the small of her back begin to travel south.

Tsuna knew that the pineapple haired man was doing this on purpose. He loved to take advantage of Kokoro's flirty personality. Even more than that he loved to throw it in his face that he _could_.

"Mah Tsuna," began his left hand man Yamamoto Takeshi. "You don't look so good."

Gokudera growled loudly, his teeth grinding against the cigarette hanging from his lip.

"Of course he isn't you idiot!" the storm guardian spat. "Just look at how that Mukuro bastard and Kokoro are dancing!"

The rain guardian looked over and laughed.

"Mukuro really likes Koko-chan." he said.

"DAMMIT BASEBALL MORON!"

Tsuna had already tuned them out. His semi-sharp brown eyes focused on the dancing duo.

His fiancee was of course smiling, Mukuro smirking deviously, monochromatic eyes holding lust. Kokoro obviously didn't notice, she was a bit on the naïve side when it came to things like that...

Well.

Unless it was him.

The Vongola boss sighed and took another swig of the foul tasting liquid in his cup. His eyes observed the love of his life.

Her long brown hair was tied up in an elegant bun, her always present red ribbon weaved into it making it less than plain. Her almond shaped amber eyes where shining, as always, with happiness. The dress she was in clung to her porcelain colored skin accenting every curve.

Tsuna couldn't help but blush and shift slightly as his mind traveled to less than innocent thoughts about his soon-to-be wife.

Mukuro leaned down and whispered something into her ear, his lips a little too close for comfort.

"Hayato" Tsuna turned slightly to see his right hand man's lover standing there. "I'm going to go, I have an early day tomorrow." she let out quietly making said man stand.

"I'll walk you." he said putting out his cigarette before turning to his boss. "I'll be back Juudaime."

The Sky guardian nodded and watched as the mousy bespectacled girl was escorted out of the hall.

He turned back to the dancing duo.

Mukuro's hands had traveled further down, but Kokoro laughed and reached behind her pulling them back up while saying a clever comment.

Tsuna smirked slightly and took another swig, finishing his drink.

"Voi, looks like you can't even control your girlfriend Sawada." came the gruff voice of Squalo.

The brunette turned and glared at the shark who also had a date, who looked a little annoyed at him, with him.

Tsuna recognized her as the doctor that treated the men at the Varia mansion.

"Eh, you leaving Squalo?" Yamamoto let out brightly.

The silver haired man glared icily at the rain guardian.

"Yes Takeshi, we are leaving." the woman responded with a sigh. "The boss has had his fill of your alcohol and demands that the Varia leave, I quote, 'This shitty trash hole'."

Squalo grinned at the girls blank facial expression while Tsuna sighed.

"I see, then have a good night." he said turning back to watching Kokoro.

The couple paused both frowning. Even Yamamoto's expression had become more serious.

"Oi, shitty brat." Squalo began. "If you're so upset about her then take her and show her who's boss." the man let out before grabbing his girl and making his way to the door where the rest of the members, and guests, where filling out of.

"In a non-violent way!" the woman being dragged off shouted back at him. "Good luck!"

"VOI! SHUT UP DAMMIT!"

Tsuna looked back at his wife.

Mukuro and her had stopped dancing but were now talking. Mukuro body was so close that Tsuna's blood began to boil.

Yamamoto light brown eyes stared at his usually peaceful friend. He had a feeling things where going to get bad.

**XxXxX**

Kokoro hummed softly trying to keep the strange silence in the car from turning awkward.

She didn't know why Tsuna was being so quiet, or why he was swaying so much.

Tsuna wasn't a big drinker so she couldn't even imagine him drunk.

Which is exactly what the Mafioso was.

Tsuna was glaring out the window, maybe it was the alcohol talking but every moment that passed Squalo's words began to sound more and more tempting.

Maybe he did need to show Kokoro that she couldn't flirt around.

Non-violently of course.

"So" the brown haired girl let out fiddling with the hem of her dress."The party was a success I suppose, I mean, no one got pissed of and tried to kill anyone..." she continued laughing a bit nervously.

Amber orbs watched as her lover grunted keeping his gaze focused on the passing scenery.

The woman let out a sigh and turned to stare out the window.

By the looks of it the couple would soon be home which only made the brunette even more depressed. She had never seen her lover like this and she really hoped to figure out what was wrong before they got out of the car.

Silence filled the car once more as the couple stared out of their own windows.

It wasn't too long after that they reached their home and both shuffled out of the car. Tsuna unlocked the door and they entered their home.

Without a word the Vongola tenth began emptying the contents of his pocket onto the small table by the door while Kokoro herself took off her heels and undid the bun on her head.

"I...um..." the woman began.

Tsuna didn't turn to acknowledge her so she decided to continue after a short mental battle.

"I'm going to take a shower..." she mumbled making her way to the bathroom.

Tsuna's mind was a mess of though at the moment. Part of him wanted to just forget about what happened this evening while the other, the intoxicated part, wanted him to lay down the law.

The law that she was his and **only his**.

So far the latter was winning.

He heard the sound of the shower running and he suddenly realized that right now his fiancee was very wet and very nude.

'_NO!_' he shouted to himself, though his body was already on the move. '_Don't do this! This isn't you! Your not mentally stable!_' He found himself in front of the bathroom door the handle in his fist.

'_Think of what this will do to Kokoro!_' He thought about it and turned the handle opening the door.

His mind blocked out the protesting half of his mind and he stared at the silhouette of his fiancee behind the curtain. She hadn't noticed his presence which in itself didn't really matter to him.

He was going to do this whether she noticed him or not.

His footsteps where muffled as her made his way over to the shower, his hand grabbed the edge of the curtain and mercilessly ripped it open.

"Aiya! Tsuna what the-" Kokoro didn't finish as the taller man pinned her to the shower wall. She watched as he stepped in getting closer to her not even caring about the water wetting his expensive suite.

"T-Tsuna w-what are you-"

"Do you ever wonder how I feel when you act that way?" the man let out his breath reeking of whiskey. "I want to hurt him so bad when I see his hands on you, when his eyes leer at you beauty."

"T-Tsuna I don't under-"

"Why do you let him be that way Kokoro? I thought you chose me? Don't you realize how it hurts me?" he grip tightened a bit on her wrist.

"Tsuna...I..."

His face fell into the crook of her neck taking in the scent of her freshly washed body. His lips puckered a bit as he sucked on the creamy skin of her neck.

Kokoro couldn't help but shudder and let out a moan.

His hot lips on her cool skin, his suit covered chest pushing against her exposed breasts. His knee slowly made its way between her thighs and began to gently move again her center.

"T-Tsuna..." her cheeks where heavy with a blush as her amber eyes became half lidded.

"Your mine Kokoro." he whispered huskily into her ear before nibbling the lobe. "I'll have to punish you for forgetting."

It goes without saying that Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up the next day with a major hangover.

But what surprised his the most was the naked form of his fiancee promising to never flirt again if he promised to 'punish' her some more.

* * *

><p>Emily: Yay, finally got that one done! It took me <strong>forever<strong> to figure out how to end this damn thing!

Rin: How did you decide?

Emily: Its funny actually, I was washing my hair not even thinking about the one-shot when it hit me. _**Shower Scene**_.

Rin: So you where in the shower when you thought of that.

Emily: Yes. That's obvious. Anyways hope you like it Starr, sorry for the long wait.

Rin: Request are open blah blah blah

Emily: OH! Um, also if you guys could **PRIVATE MESSAGE ME** with your profiles from now on that would be great.

Rin/Emily: Till next time!


	12. She Must Be A

She Must Be A...

ADULT!Fon

Madly Chessur

It was a wonderfully beautiful day in the town of Namimori. Which seemed to be a regular for the inhabitants of the small Japanese town.

Everywhere people where going about their daily business, oblivious to everything that didn't have to do with their lives.

Fon, who was now back to his usual adult self due to the breaking of the curse, loved to watch the people bustle around the streets happily and worry free.

He himself was moving around the town aimlessly, now that he was back to his normal self the martial arts master wanted to explore the town that he had frequently visited in his... "_youth_".

"You wanna say that again to my face bud!" he heard a familiar voice shout after various sounds of flesh meeting flesh.

"Dude! What the hell is this chicks problem?" a panicked voice shouted.

Fon watched as two teens ran away in panic leaving the martial artist only one choice, to investigate. Without hesitation, or fear of whatever was around the corner, the Chinese man made his way to the sounds of grunting and punching.

"Why am I not surprised." Fon let out smiling lightly at the girl holding a man three times her size in her small fist.

Gian, real name unknown, turned her bright blue orbs onto the man. Her spiked cropped short black hair was in it's usual scruffy state.

She was wearing her usual outfit, a tight plain white shirt with the sleeves ripped off tight enough to show her fit form but not enough to show off any girlish curves along with a pair of baggy black pants accessorized with an assortment of belts and chains, along with her assortment of facial piercings, spider bites on both sides of her bottom lip, two piercings at her right eyebrow, both ears pierced three times on top and two down below.

Fon also noticed that the girl had binned her chest in a bad attempt at covering her 'developed' breasts.

The 20 or so year old girl smirked and dropped her victim.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." she stated very boyishly, her eyes traveled up and down the newly transformed Arcobaleno's body.

She let out a very low cat call whistle.

"And my how you have change, bro."

Fon let out a deep chuckle, his arms folded into the sleeves of his tunic.

"And I see you haven't changed at all Gian, you could give Skull a run for his money with that look." his coal gray eye piercing into her blue.

They stared.

Gian looked away first.

"It's not like I knew how alike we looked." she mumbled. "Besides, it's not like you're the first one to point that out."

Fon nodded.

"True." he let out walking over to her.

Gian couldn't help but notice how much taller Fon was. It seemed like only the other day he was still in his miniature form.

"So what did these poor men do to earn your rage?" the black haired man asked with an amused smile.

Gian blushed slightly and shuffled nervously.

"He...called me a cutie..." she mumbled.

Fon looked at her, he couldn't argue with that fact.

Despite the tomboys effort to suppress the fact she was a girl, it was rather obvious, what with her heart shaped face, long lashes, and full lips. Not to mention that no amount of baggy clothing or tape would fix the 'curves' she possessed.

"I see..." he let out, deciding to go with a neutral response. "And this bothers you greatly I presume."

Gian frowned and kicked a pebble harder than necessary.

"OF COURSE IT DOES!" the info-broker yelled. "I **hate** that I'm a girl." she hissed.

"Is that so." the man began. "That explains things then..." he nodded, eyes closed.

Bright blue eyes turned towards the man, her cheeks still red from embarrassment.

"Explains...what?" she asked.

Fon looked at her with a soft smile, his eyes showing some sort of great understanding.

"Well, why you don't mind when woman call on you." he answered.

Gian's face seemed to become completely red and full of horror at the same time.

**FON**, the man that she has had feeling for since they met, thought that she was a **lesbian**.

Not that she has a problem with women like them, no she was well aware of fact that some of them looked at her in such a way. But she was not attracted to women.

"It seems funny." the Chinese man chuckled. "The other day Colonello was telling me that you liked men very much, but I suppose he just doesn't know you well."

Ah yes, the blond soldier. Gian's closest friend and adviser.

He knew everything about the girl, including her crush on the martial arts master. The ironic thing about this whole situation was that he had warned her that this very thing would happen if she didn't step up her game.

But she refused to wear the skirt he forced into her closet back at her apartment.

"N-No Fon, you're mistaken. I like men." she let out patheticly making coal gray eyes blink in slight confusion.

"Gian, you don't have to be ashamed." Fon let out in a kind and accepting voice, making Gian want to die of shame. "I'll accept you the way you are, everyone will."

Said girls brow twitched in annoyance.

"I'm not ashamed because **I. LIKE. MEN!**" Gian shouted annoyed.

Fon reached over and patted her head.

"The first step is acceptance of ones self Gian."

Her electric blue eyes glared, this was technically her own fault. Colonello always teased and warned her that this would happen. And she even sometimes showed interest in some girls that flirted with her.

If she lost Fon, it would be her own fault.

"You don't believe me?" she hissed. "Fine, then I'll_ show_!"

With that Gian grabbed the front of the Martial Arts masters tunic and yanked him down so that their lips met.

Fon, and even Gian, where shocked at the spark of pleasure that occurred as their lips met. Their lips moved and melded together as their eyes closed enjoying the blissful feeling.

His arms moved around her waist as her moved to his shoulder to push herself upward and deepen the kiss.

His tongue brushed against her pink lips and she wasted no time in opening herself to him just as he wasted no time in exploring every inch of the newly acquired territory.

As their tongues danced intimately their bodies pressed closer and closer together. Fon could feel every curve and muscle the smaller girl was trying to hide.

He pulled away his teeth brushing against the piercings on her lips.

"Gian..." he let out huskily.

Her eyes looked up at him with want and emotion so unlike the girl that Fon couldn't help but smile as he cupped her rosy cheek.

Gian looked to the side in embarrassment biting her lips.

"My place isn't far..." she put out their.

He looked at her and smiled lightly placing his forehead against hers.

"I've loved you for so long..." Fon whispered, his hot breath shooting through her black spikes.

Gian gripped his tunic by the front.

"I have too..." she mumbled in embarrassment.

Coal gray stared down at bright blue. Then he intertwined his hand with hers.

"Show me the way." he asked tugging her gently to get her started towards her house.

Gian smiled, a small and real smile, as her cheeks remained rosy.

Then with no hesitation she lead the way to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Where they had passionate sweet <em><strong>SEX<strong>_!

Hahaha!

Omg an update! It's a miracle!

:I

Anyways, I know its not exactly as you described you wanted it Chessur, but I got a little creative. HENYWAYS!

I'll be updating everything soon, so do not fret! You guys should really keep a watch on my profile, I always update the status of a One-shot as I work.

So get on that, lol.

Nah, you have all been really cool and patient, you guys are awesome.

Welp! Until next time!

Byeeeeee~

p.s. **YES** I changed my username.


	13. Looking Back

**Looking Back**

_For Bishonenest-Baka_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_

Shoya Tsubasa smiled softly watching the scene unfolding in front of him. The silver haired bomber Gokudera, yet again, was yelling at the baseball loving Yamamoto for nothing in particular, leaving Tsuna to try and calm him down.

Which left the albino boy to his own thoughts. Being only 17 years old not much had happened in his life but that didn't mean it was any less meaningful.

Watching as Tsuna began to whine about Reborn discipling him, his mind was brought back to the day he met the supposed Vongola tenth.

Shoya, age 9, had once again run away from a foster family and was seeking refuge on a park bench. As always his mind was filled with thoughts of hate. Hate for his parents who abandoned him, Hate for the Foster Home that cared nothing about his well being, and finally hate for the foster family who only wanted him for the welfare checks.

Crimson eyes glared at the floor as white hair shielded them from harsh sunlight, being albino the boys eyes were extremely sensitive to light. He solved this problem by constantly wearing sunglasses to shield them, unfortunately he had left them behind at his former home.

"UWA!" Said a soft voice in amazement making Shoya look up.

Bushy brown hair, wide brown eyes, yellow shirt wrinkled from him playing and blue shorts.

This kid was a mommas boy for sure, Shoya observed.

"Your eyes!" the boy exclaimed pointing a finger at said body part.

Shoya was not in the mood of course so he immediately retaliated with a rude comment.

Which then made the boy cry loudly.

Shoya couldn't help but chuckle loudly making the three boy and baby look at him.

"What are you laughing at." Gokudera growled, his fingers twitching in case he had to bring out dynamite.

"Nothing nothing." he said waving the boy off, his face back to its usual blank state.

This caused two out of the three boy's to turn around, Reborn already losing interest. Gokudera gave Sho what was supposed to be an intimidating look before turning away.

Shoya simply rolled his eyes and went back into his day dream.

He remembered suddenly feeling bad for making the boy cry and quickly consoling him.

Which was strange considering the fact that the albino boy usually hated everyone.

Of course he thought it was a one time thing, that maybe he just saw how small and defenseless Tsuna was and felt sympathy.

But that changed when he met Nana Sawada.

It was a year later when he met her.

Tsuna finally convincing him to come and visit, with a promise of seeing a Robot figure collection.

He never expected Nana to be as kind as she was, his view on adults being quite low. But when she answered the door he was left dumbstruck, not only was she beautiful but she was the first person to say his hair was beautiful.

Thinking back its probably why he always insisted on keeping his hair long.

"Ah, Shoya." came the voice of Nana. "You came to visit, will you be staying for dinner?" she asked with a smile.

"Not today Nana, my fathers are making me a special meal to congratulate my getting into Tokyo U." the boy answered in his usual bored tone.

"Wah that's so exciting!" she let out happily before leaving the room.

The albino boy nodded and his mind went to his fathers.

Yes, he had two dads.

Keigo Shimeji, a high school teacher and Eita Shuun his optimistic and charismatic husband who ran and owned his own business.

The crimson eyed boy remembered hating them with a passion, he wondered if the foster home was just giving him away to the first people who asked.

As if it wasn't enough that he was smaller than average kids his age and albino, but they had to further torture him by giving him to a gay couple.

Just give the bullies at his school anymore of a reason to try and beat him up.

He was going to set a new running away record this time around.

As it happened, though, Shoya quickly began to see that these two mean weren't actually that bad and seemed to actually care about him.

But of course he wasn't buying it.

It wasn't the first time they tried the 'get on his good side' tactic. In fact he found Keigo's clumsy trying to hard song and dance to be very convincing, along with Eita's goofy carefree act.

He found it entertaining how they even went as far as to pick him up from school everyday.

But like always everything had to end and one day they weren't there to pick him up.

And on that day, there was no one to stop the bullies.

When Keigo finally was let off of a surprise detention duty and rushed over to the school it was too late.

The bigger boys had smashed Shoya's face into the pavement, the left side of his face was covered in blood.

The boy was pissed of course, he wanted to yell and run from the man. But something happened that changed the boy.

Keigo hugged him, the albino boy had never been hugged by any of his foster parents, and the man cried, really cried, and was apologizing.

Back in Tsuna's room the 17 year old was tracing a scar going down the left side of his lip. That moment was the first time that Shoya actually felt that he was loved, he couldn't imagine his life without Keigo and Eita now.

"Wow Sho, Tokyo U, that's amazing." Yamamoto grinned.

"Congratulations Shoya." Reborn nodded tipping his hat. "No-good-Tsuna should learn from you." he let out giving said boy a look.

"Tsuna will be fine." said boy let out looking at the brown haired boy only to frown.

Said boy wasn't celebrating, he didn't even look remotely happy.

Shoya had always seen the boy as his little brother, that meant that he didn't like it when he wasn't happy.

"You'll be leaving then..." he whispered making the older boy stare.

"I'll visit Tsuna."

"Yeah..." the boy answered slowly. "I thought you didn't want to go away for college..."

It was just a few months ago that Shoya wanted nothing to do with other people or leaving Namimori. He only cared about Tsuna, Nana, and his parents and was fine with it.

Until...Reborn showed up.

The baby's appearance seemed to change everything.

The boy could remember how it was when Tsuna began to get more friends. He of course didn't like them.

It was apparent that Tsuna was growing. Not just in physical appearance but in personality.

Shoya watched as the boy he considered to be his little brother, was becoming a man.

He watched when the boy beat that Mukuro freak, and when he defeated that spoiled brat Xanxus, he even had memories of Tsuna saving the future from Byakuran.

Things were changing and not with just Tsuna. Shoya realized that even he was changing. He was starting to open up to other people and wanting to see more then just this town.

"Tsuna..." the albino spoke getting the boys attention. "You know this doesn't change anything."

"This changes everything Shoya..." the boy let out looking down. "You won't be here anymore..."

Said boy smiled before moving next to the little brother like boy.

"Yeah but it isn't forever." he said. "And I will visit, and you can visit me."

Tsuna looked at him.

"You've grown a lot Tsuna, and so have I." he continued putting a hand on the smaller boys shoulder. "I will always be there for you, no matter where I am, but I have to do this." Shoya smiled.

"You'll always be my little brother Tsuna, Looking back I wouldn't have become who I am today with out you." crimson eyes stared into brown.

"I know you can handle yourself while I'm gone." the boy said. "I believe in you."

Tsuna nodded.

"Y-yeah..." he let out. "Alright, I'll make you proud while you are gone."

"I know Tsuna." Shoya answered as he stood and grabbed his things. "Gotta go, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Each boy, and baby, said their goodbye and as Shoya walked down that familiar roads he looked back at his life.

Tsuna had done so much for him and he didn't even know.

Shoya smiled and chuckled.

"Tsuna, you are going to do such great things."

And looking back at their memories together he knew it was true.

* * *

><p>Sorry sorry for this being late Bisho, I had to re-work the story at least four times. Not to mention I had work and wedding planning to do for my sister.<p>

Anyways the point is that its done and I hope you like it!

Sorry for keeping everyone waiting, I'll be updating more One-Shots soon which mean requests will soon be open again.

Anyways, hope you all enjoy this one!


End file.
